Souffrances
by Jessilia
Summary: Sirius a été enfermé à Azkaban alors que la femme qu'il aime ne peut vivre sans lui et que lui ne peut vivre sans elle... Romance SBOC Review please CHAP 14 EN LIGNE, FIC TERMINEE
1. L'arrestation

Souffrances  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'arrestation  
  
Le 2 novembre. Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'une pluie fine et glacée s'abattait sur Londres, transformant les rues en un torrent de parapluies noirs. Dans les rues sombres et sales, étaient retranchés ceux que la société ignorait, qui, comme les rats, cherchaient un abri où se protéger de la pluie, bien pire que le mépris des gens. Elle s'insinuait partout dans leurs vêtements et leurs abris de fortune. Ils tentaient malgré tout de se réchauffer un peu en se resserrant autour d'un bidon de fer où brûlait un feu d'appoint... La ville s'éveillait peu à peu et les immeubles déversaient dans les rues des flots de travailleurs qui ne se souciaient que d'arriver à l'heure à leur travail.  
  
La nuit d'Halloween, il y a deux jours, ils s'étaient contentés de distribuer des bonbons aux enfants venus sonner à leurs portes, selon la tradition. Ils ignoraient tous du mal qui a été éradiqué cette nuit là. Le monde des sorciers avait certes perdu son pire cauchemar mais à quel prix... La pluie qui tombait depuis deux jour semblait, elle avoir comprit. Le ciel pleurait la perte des deux sorciers les plus aimé dans ce monde : Lily et James Potter avaient été assassinés mais leur sacrifice avait permis à leur fils, âgé d'à peine un an de survivre.  
  
Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs ressassait ces pensées noires en poursuivant un autre hommes beaucoup plus gras que lui. Quand ce dernier tourna dans une ruelle, son poursuivant sut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir venger ces amis. Ce misérable traître les avait trahit. Il les avait vendu à Voldemort. Depuis quand était-il à son service ? Depuis quand lui fournissait-il des renseignement ? Mais surtout pourquoi ? Lily, James et lui même lui faisait confiance. Pourquoi les avait-il trahit ?  
  
Le jeune homme avançait, menaçant, vers l'autre qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique, la détermination, la fureur et la haine mais aussi la tristesse se lisait dans ses beaux yeux gris.  
  
Celui qui lui faisait face se retourna, apeuré. Ses yeux cherchaient en vain un échappatoire avant de se poser sur son ancien ami. On entendit soudain le couinement d'un rat. L'homme se tourna rapidement dans la direction d'où lui provenait ce couinement, juste à temps pour apercevoir l'animal se faufiler dans une minuscule bouche d'égout. Il reporta alors son regard sur son adversaire qui avait vu clair dans son jeu :  
  
- N'y pense même pas, le rat ! Menaça-t-il avec hargne. Tu ne m'échapperas pas...  
  
Un ricanement sinistre se fit à peine entendre.  
  
- On verra bien si tu seras le plus fort cette fois Sirius. Répondit-il dans un murmure inaudible. Puis il criait en sanglotant

- Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sirius ?  
  
Il fit un mouvement éclair pour sortir sa baguette quand soudain, il disparut dans un éclair de lumière verte. Des cris s'élevèrent de toute part pendant que la poussière révélait un énorme cratère. Sirius balaya la rue d'un regard : les canalisations avaient éclaté, des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Les femmes hurlaient, les hommes couraient dans tous les sens. Il vit la queue d'un rat disparaître dans une bouche d'égout ainsi qu'un doigt grassouillet au milieu du cratère... Il s'était enfui. Il avait réussit à lui échapper sans qu'il ne puisse venger ses amis. Il commença alors à rire. Un rire sans joie, ironique, pendant que des hommes du ministère de la magie apparaissaient dans des « pop » sonores. Trois hommes se précipitèrent pour immobiliser Sirius qui continuait de rire comme un dément. Un quatrième homme, beaucoup plus imposant assistait à l'interrogatoire des témoins. Quand il se retourna, Sirius reconnu Barty Croupton, son supérieur. Celui- ci avança vers lui d'un pas solennel. Sirius avait arrêté de rire quand il se planta devant lui.  
  
Sirius Black. Vous êtes condamné à vie à la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir vendu Lily et James Potter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ainsi que pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de treize Moldus. Vous allez être enfermé dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité à Azkaban et ce dès aujourd'hui et sans aucun procès. Emmenez-le !  
  
Sirius ne chercha même pas à nier. Il n'avait aucune preuve, aucune... Peter avait fait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité pour monter son coup... Pour une fois... Il fut emmené à Azkaban. A l'entrée de la Forteresse aux hauts murs infranchissables, étaient postés deux Détraqueurs. Quand il passa devant eux, escorté par sa garde, ils aspirèrent l'air. C'était ce qu'il redoutait tant. Il l'entendit soudain, elle l'appelait, elle criait son nom.

- Elane...  
  
Il se laissa emporté sans aucune résistance, chaque pas qu'il faisait l'éloignant encore plus d'elle  
  
- Pardonne-moi Elane....  
  
Il la voyait recroquevillée de douleur devant lui, son visage caché par ses cheveux d'or. Il devait la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas... Il tendit la main  
  
- Elane  
  
Il n'arrivait pas à la toucher. Les Détraqueurs jubilaient. Oh oui, ils pouvaient. Il avait tant de mauvais souvenirs... Son enfance, la perte de James et Lily, ses meilleurs amis, et elle... C'est cela qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Il avait assisté à toute sa torture et pour finir à sa fausse couche. Il la revoyait en pleurs dans ses bras... Ca le tuerait...  
  
- Elane  
  
Ce fut son dernier cri avant de s'évanouir au son de la porte en fer de sa cellule, refermant sur lui sa prison de désespoir.


	2. Pourquoi?

_Chapitre 2_ : Pourquoi?

**Disclamers** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling. (sauf Elane)  
  
2 novembre. Ste Mangouste était en effervescence. Tout le monde était si heureux, Voldemort était enfin réduit à rien. Tout le monde pensait à une victoire définitive et les guérisseuses devaient faire face à de nombreux résultats d'une soirée bien trop arrosée. Mais elle, elle rangeait les flacons de potion dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital, les larmes aux yeux. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'était plus là. Elle ne les reverrait plus jamais. Elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Lily... Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur... Lily, tout simplement Lily...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les trois hommes entrer dans la pharmacie. - Elane ? Le professeur Dumbledore venait de l'appeler de sa voix calme, la tirant de ses rêveries.

La jeune fille se retourna, une larme avait finalement coulé sur sa joue, ses yeux bleus étaient rougis par le chagrin, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses cheveux d'or tombaient en cascade autour de son beau visage. Le vieil homme pouvait lire la peine qu'avait causé la perte de James et Lily. Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait se résigner à lui dire et causer encore plus de souffrance à la jeune fille. Elle y avait déjà tellement goutté... Il hésitait à lui dire. Trop longtemps au goût de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. En effet, le directeur de l'hôpital prit la parole :

- Elane, vous êtes renvoyée, et ça prend effet sur-le-champ.

En entendant ces mots, la jeune fille laissa tomber les flacons qu'elle tenait encore en main. Ils se brisèrent sur le sol.

- Pourquoi ? Réussit-elle à articuler, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Vous êtes renvoyée parce que vos... fréquentations font de vous quelqu'un qui donne une mauvaise image de l'hôpital. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de vous garder ici. Reprit le directeur de l'hôpital.

- Mes fréquentations ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Je suis Barty Croupton, directeur du département de la justice magique au ministère...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit la jeune fille, vous êtes aussi chef des aurors et donc le supérieur de Sirius...

Le visage de Croupton exprima alors de la colère et de la haine, renforçant l'appréhension d'Elane.

- Vous saviez que votre mari a été le gardien du secret des Potter. Lui seul pouvait révéler leur lieu de résidence...

- Non, murmura la jeune femme, elle venait de comprendre. Non pas lui, vous vous trompez...

- Il a révélé ce secret à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et, dans la nuit d'Halloween, les Potter ont été assassinés...

- Non, ce n'est pas lui... Elle reculait.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, il ne s'est pas contenter des Potter, il a aussi assassiner aujourd'hui même Peter Pettigrow ainsi que treize Moldus.

- Non, il n'aurait jamais pu... Elle heurta la pharmacie.

- C'est pourquoi, reprit Croupton qui hurlait à présent, il a été enfermé à vie à Azkaban, prison des sorciers, et ce, sans aucun procès !

- NOON !!!! Elle criait, un cri de désespoir.

Elle se laissa tomber, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle glissa contre la pharmacie. Les larmes inondaient son doux visage. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée. On lui avait enlevé Sirius, son mari, sa seule raison de vivre... Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle avait appris aujourd'hui qu'elle était enceinte. Ils en rêvaient tellement, aucun autre enfant n'était autant désiré. Ils auraient déjà eu en avoir un, mais Elane avait été enlevée par des Mangemorts et torturée par Voldemort à cause de cette fichue prophétie. Elle avait fait une fausse couche. Elle serra son ventre des deux mains et s'évanouit sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.  
  
Elle se réveilla une semaine suivante à en croire le calendrier à côté de son lit. Son cerveau tentait de rassembler ses esprit et ses souvenirs. Elle ressentit une grande peine, une déchirure dans son cœur... Sirius... Il l'appelait, où était-il ? En se posant cette question, ce fut comme si un énorme bloc de glace tombait dans son estomac... Azkaban... On l'avait accusé d'avoir vendu James et Lily d'être allié à Voldemort, comment aurait-il pu avec ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Pourquoi personne ne réfléchissait à ça ? On l'avait arraché à elle. Il ne lui restait rien, on lui avait volé son cœur, et son enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son père... Son enfant... L'esprit encore embrumé, elle posa machinalement ses mains sur son ventre.

Quelqu'un riait à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, une guérisseuse était là, elle riait mais c'était un rire cruel qui lui était destiné à elle. Pourquoi ? Elane avait fait ses classes avec cette fille, elles s'entendaient bien... Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était si faible... Dormir, elle voulait seulement dormir. Ses mains pressaient son ventre. Pourquoi ne le sentait-elle plus vivre en elle ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on allait te laisser garder ton enfant ? L'enfant d'un criminel ? Tu rigoles, pour qu'il devienne comme son père ? Pauvre idiote. Tu es réveillée alors tu vas pouvoir partir, on ne peut pas se permettre de te garder ici, tu nous fais de la mauvaise publicité.

- Pourquoi ?

- A quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu es la femme du pire criminel que cette terre ait porté. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des honneurs ? Laisse-moi rire. Et elle partit en riant.

Elane était complètement déchirée, brisée, son cœur était en miette. Ils l'avaient tué, son enfant, c'était pourtant tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui. Pourquoi ? Ils n'aspiraient à rien d'autre que de vivre heureux, tous les deux... Heureux... Ensemble. Son rêve s'écroulait. Pourquoi ? Elle se tourna sur le côté dans son lit et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Sirius, pardonne-moi... Je n'ai pas su le protéger... ton enfant... Pardon... Je n'ai plus rien... Plus rien de toi... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi nous ? ... Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ? Sirius, ne m'abandonne pas... Sirius...

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews Aqua et Raphou je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié. Je sais que l'histoire est un peu triste, ce chapitre aussi, mais j'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer quand même.  
  
Biz Jess 


	3. Mauvais souvenir

Voilà, le chapitre 3, toujours aussi joyeux. Mais c'est l'histoire sui veut ça. Je commence moi aussi à pleurer quand j'écrit tout ça. Et après, on me dit encore que je suis insensible... Enfin, j'espère que vous allez continuez à aimez sinon les autres, j'espère que vous allez commencé à aimer. Je fais de mon mieux, c'est promis... Merci Agua et Mystick pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur.

Disclamer: Comme d'habitude, les personnages, hormis Elane, ne sont pas ma propritété.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Mauvais Souvenirs

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule minuscule et malodorante. Une semaine que les Détraqueurs lui faisaient revivre ses pires souvenirs. Il se savait innocent et cela lui permettait, malgré les circonstances, de rester lucide et donc de conserver une partie de ses pouvoirs. Il se transformait donc en chien dès qu'il le pouvait, la peine était alors plus facile à supporter. Mais il était faible et ne parvenait pas à rester plus de deux jours sous sa forme animale. Un Détraqueur passa devant sa cellule. Il eut un temps d'arrêt et aspira l'air. C'en était trop pour Sirius. Ses forces le quittèrent d'un coup et il se retrouva étendu face contre terre sous sa forme humaine. Le Détraqueur continuait d'aspirer l'air. La vue de Sirius se brouillait, les décors également.  
  
Sirius était sur sa moto et volait au-dessus des maisons. Elane était juste derrière lui, elle le serrait, le visage enfui dans les cheveux de Sirius. Tous deux avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver en arrivant à destination. Et plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils avaient peur. Un mauvais pressentiment les avait saisis au cours de la soirée. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Cela faisait près de une heure qu'ils volaient maintenant. Elane avait froid. Il le sentait à travers ses vêtements. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius vit les premières maisons de Godrc's Hollow. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ressentant cela, Elane releva la tête et étouffa un cri.

Sirius accéléra encore et amorça sa descente. Il était arrivé ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Pourtant son plan était parfait... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait, mais il voyait maintenant qu'il se trompait lourdement. La maison de James et Lily était en ruine. De la poussière s'élevait de toute part, masquant légèrement les dégâts causés par ce qui semblait être une explosion. Au-dessus des gravats, Sirius distinguait une immense silhouette. Hagrid. Il devait sûrement avoir été envoyé là par Dumbledore. Sirius atterrit non loin de la maison et descendit de la moto. Il se tourna vers Elane :

-Reste là, ne bouge pas...

Il voulait la protéger. Il la savait forte, mais elle avait été forte durant toute son enfance et son adolescence depuis la mort de sa mère puis de son père. Elle était forte mais elle avait tout de même besoin d'être protégée. Il la laissa sur la moto. Elle avait juste acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Mais ses yeux fixaient l'horizon, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme si elle se préparait à ce qu'elle devrait voir. Il s'éloigna d'elle en direction du garde chasse de Poudlard. Quand il fut assez proche, il l e vit tenant quelque chose dans ses bras. Un baluchon. Ses yeux, sous ses sourcils broussailleux, étaient emplis de larmes. Sirius s'approcha de lui. Puis, quand il parvint à distinguer ce qu'il tenait, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Harry ? Hagrid, il est vivant ?

-Ah, Sirius... Oui il est vivant. Dieu seul sait comment il a survécu mais il s'en ai tiré avec cette simple cicatrice. Alors que lui a été réduit à rien...

-Qui ça ?

-Tu-sais-qui voyons. C'est lui qui a fait tout ça.

-Non, c'est pas possible... Hagrid, où sont James et Lily ?

-James est là, près de l'entrée. Lily était dans la chambre de Harry... Sirius, ils sont... morts.

-Harry... donne-le-moi Hagrid, je suis son parrain. Avec Elane, on va s'occuper de lui.

-Non Sirius, Dumbledore m'a dit de le chercher et de l'emmener chez son oncle et sa tante.

-Mais je suis son parrain.

-Je fais ce que Dumbledore m'a dit, Arranges-toi avec lui.

-Je le ferais. Prends ma moto Hagrid, tu iras plus vite. Et de toute façon, je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant.  
  
A ces mots, il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa moto où Elane était toujours. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux fixant toujours un point invisible. Sirius mit sa main sur son épaule et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Elle vint s'y blottir après avoir embrassé Harry une dernière fois. Ils regardèrent Hagrid s'envoler avec Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les voient plus dans le ciel. Puis ils s'avancèrent, main dans la main, vers ce qu'il restait de la maison où ils avaient tant de souvenir. Sirius se rendit auprès de James. Il tomba à genou devant le corps de son meilleur ami. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, il pleurait. Elane s'agenouilla derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter et l'apaiser. James était mort. Lily ne s'en remettrait pas. Sirius non plus, mais elle l'aiderait. Et Lily, où était- elle allée ? Elle scruta la scène du regard dans l'espoir de voir son amie arriver. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un corps près de ce qu'il restait du berceau de Harry. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça, pas elle...

- Lily.... Nooooooonnn !!!!!

Elle se leva et se précipita vers sa sœur de cœur. Quand elle fut arrivée près d'elle, elle s'écroula sur elle, en pleurs et criant de rage. Sirius se releva après avoir recouvert James de sa cape. Il s'approcha d'Elane et la releva doucement. Celle-ci ôta sa cape à son tour et en recouvrit le corps de Lily. Elle fit ensuite apparaître une rose qu'elle déposa sur la poitrine de son amie. Sirius la prit dans ses bras.

-Rentre à la maison, je m'occupe de tout. Vas-t'en, ne reste pas là.

-Mais je veux être avec toi...

-S'il te plait Elane, fais ce que je te dis. Je te rejoindrais à la maison.  
  
-Tu me promets ? Je n'ai plus que toi...

-Je te le jure. Rentre à la maison.  
  
Elle l'embrassa avant de transplaner, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard aux corps de sas amis :

-Reposez en paix... Ensemble... Pour toujours... On ne vous oubliera jamais. Et elle disparut. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.  
  
Elane... Les décors de sa cellule reprenaient place autour de lui. Le Détraqueur semblait être parti. Sirius pleurait, il venait de revoir encore le moment de la découverte des corps de James et Lily. Il avait revu, encore, la peur dans leurs yeux au moment de leur mort. Il avait revu, encore, la détresse de celle qu'il aimait, les larmes sur son si beau visage. Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine. Où était-elle ? Comment allait-elle ? Toutes ses questions ne faisaient qu'alourdir encore son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux. Il se revoyait, allongé sur elle dans leur lit, blotti dans le creux de ses bras. Elle lui caressait les cheveux de sa douceur habituelle :

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi, disait-elle. Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Dors... Dors mon amour...

Et effectivement, Sirius s'endormit.

* * *

Voilà, je sais, c'est pas vraiment très joyeux. Mais dites-moi quand même si vous avez aimé.

La suite le plus tôt possible c'est promis.


	4. Rejetée

Blabla de moi:

Voilà, le quatrième chapitre, il est toujours aussi triste c'est vrai. Mais promis, dans les prochains, je vais essayé d'être un peu plus joyeuse... Mais je vous cache pas que c'est dur. J'essaye de rendre le mieux possible la douleur d'une séparation quand deux personne s'aiment au point d'être dépendantes l'une de l'autre. En espèrant que c'est réussit... Et vu les circonstances, les seuls moment plus joyeux que je peux mettre sont dans les "souvenirs" de Sirius ou d'Elane. Mais malheureusement, à cause justement de ses circonstances, on ne peux s'empecher de penser qu'ils sont séparés et donc, ses souvenirs qui sont sensés être heureux sont tristes quand même, je sais pas si vous me suivez là... Enfin bref, je vais essayer quand même. En attendant, bonne lecture.

Disclamer: les perso ne sont toujours pas de moi, mais quand je vois ce que JK Rowling en a fait, je ne le regrette pas du tout.

Chapitre 4 : Rejetée  
  
La guérisseuse en chef entra dans la chambre d'Elane. Elle lui prit les constantes. Elles étaient limite, mais ça suffisait, elle pouvait partir. Ils ne devaient pas la garder. Plus personne ne voulait plus venir dans cet hôpital qui gardait la femme de l'être le plus abjecte qu'il soit... Elle la secoua sans ménagement :

- Debout, tu sors...

Elane ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas dormir. Elle n'avait plus aucune force. Elle ne chercha pas à marchander pour rester. Cela n'aurait servit à rien. Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter, elle s'écroula au pied de son lit. La guérisseuse en chef la prit par le bras et la releva brutalement puis la poussa vers la sortie.

- J'ai signé ton bon de sortie. Je me fiche totalement que tu puisses marcher ou pas. Tu es réveillée, ça me suffit. On ne peut pas te garder ici, alors tu dégages. Tu nous a fait assez perdre notre temps. Et on a besoin du lit pour des gens qui en valent la peine... Dehors.

Elle la poussait pour qu'elle avance plus vite. Elane devait se soutenir en s'appuyant contre les murs. Elle jetait des regards tout autour d'elle dans le hall, dans l'espoir, vain, que quelqu'un l'aide. Mais personne ne faisait un mouvement. Tous la regardaient d'un air remplis de dégoût et de haine. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Rentrer chez elle, la maison qu'elle occupait avec Sirius...

- Sirius, pensa-t-elle. Toi aussi tu dois souffrir mon amour...

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la cheminée, mais la guérisseuse en chef s'y opposa :

- Cette cheminée ne t'emmènera nulle part. Elle est hors service.

Et elle la poussa à travers un mur. Elle se retrouva dans Londres et se rattrapa de justesse à un lampadaire. Londres, jamais elle n'avait été à Londres du côté Moldus sauf avec sa mère, il y a longtemps. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien et ce quartier lui était totalement inconnu... Et elle était trop faible pour transplaner... Elle essaya de se repérer sans trop faire attention aux regards des passants curieux. Elle se dirigea vers le mur pour s'y appuyer. Elle avait une douleur au bas ventre, souvenir de son avortement forcé, qui l'empêchait de se déplacer rapidement. Elle souffrait physiquement et mentalement. Rejetée, elle était rejetée par ceux qui l'avait jadis acceptée. C'était injuste. Sirius était innocent. Pourquoi personne ne voulait donc la croire...

Elle avançait péniblement. Cela faisait une heure environ qu'elle marchait ainsi et elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas les lieux et la nuit commençait à tomber, rendant sa tache encore plus difficile. Soudain, au détour d'une rue, elle déboucha sur une petite place sombre et lugubre. Grimmauld Place. Son cœur s'accéléra, elle connaissait cet endroit. 12 Grimmauld Place. Les parents de Sirius. Elle les connaissait, elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Sirius pendant son enfance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils l'aideraient, qu'ils la laisseraient utiliser leur cheminée. Ses dernières forces la quittaient peu à peu. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Elle s'avança au milieu de la place et tomba à genou. Elle chercha le numéro 12 des yeux, sa vue se brouillait, la fièvre la gagnait. Elle cligna des yeux pour réajuster sa vue. Et elle reconnu enfin la maison. C'était une vieille baraque coincée entre deux autres maisons beaucoup plus imposantes. Elle respira un grand coup et fit un effort surhumain pour se relever. Et elle avança jusqu'à la porte à la poignée en forme de serpent. Elle sonna. La porte s'ouvrit en laissant place à l'elfe de maison.

- Kreattur, laisse moi entrer.

- Non, Kreattur ne doit pas faire entrer des sang-mélés, encore moins celle qi sert de femme à ce traître.

- Kreattur, je t'en prie, laisse moi entrer, utiliser la cheminée, je ne reste pas.

- Non!

Et il ferma la porte. Elane avait les larmes aux yeux. A quoi s'était-elle attendu ? Soudain, un léger sifflement se fit entendre et elle se remémora avec horreur les paroles de Sirius :

- Mon père a mis beaucoup de sortilèges sur cette maison, notamment un sortilège d'expulsion des indésirables comme il les appelait... En d'autre termes : moi...

Elle fut saisie de panique et commença à amorcer un mouvement pour se retourner et descendre les marches du perron, trop tard... Elle fut vite expulser et traversa toutes la place pis l'impasse qui faisait face à la maison des Black. Elle heurta violemment le mur. Un filet de sang coula dans son dos. Sa fièvre martelait son crâne de coup sourd et douloureux. Elle s'était fouler le poignet en retombant sur le sol. Sa vue se brouillait.

Elle distinguait une silhouette qui s'avançait vers elle. C'était un homme, il avait de longs cheveux noirs. Il avançait encore. Sa peau était mate, son corps musclé à souhait. Il s'avançait encore puis vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Elle voyait maintenant chaque partie de son visage. Il avait les yeux gris, le regard doux. Il lui souriait tendrement.

- Tu étais donc cachée l ? Je te cherchait partout depuis une heure tu sais ? Ne te renfermes pas sur toi-même, ça ne servirait à rien d'autre que de te faire souffrir encore plus, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

- Je suis fatiguée Sirius, tellement fatiguée...

-Alors repose-toi... Je reste avec toi. Je ne te quitte pas, je veillerais sur toi. Dors...

Il s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y sentait bien, tellement bien. Si bien qu'elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre. Continuez de m'envoyer des review, ça me fait vachement plaisir. Je vais essayer de publier les chapitre le plus régulièrement possible mais en ce moment ça va être dur, alors ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plait.

Biz

Jess


	5. La chaleur d'un feu

Blabla de moi :

Voilà, le cinquième chapitre, je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire. Et je suis contente que ça vous plaise. Par contre, en réponse à la review de Agua, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je vais continuer l'histoire, est-ce que je vais arrêter à la sortie d'Azkaban de Sirius ? Est-ce que je vais continuer jusqu'à sa mort ? Je sais pas, je pense plutôt continuer jusqu'à sa mort, parce que j'ai déjà une petite idée de comment la finir. En apothéose. Mais je vous rassure, Sirius et Elane seront de nouveau réunis...  
  
Disclamers : Les peronnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 5 : La chaleur d'un feu  
  
James et Sirius marchaient en riant. Lily et Elane discutaient derrière eux. Lily devait bientôt accoucher d'un garçon, James en était ravi. Comme tous les dimanches depuis leur sortie de Pourdlard il y a trois ans, ils étaient tous les quatre invités chez les parents de James qui habitaient un petit village au sud de la Grande-Bretagne, uniquement habité de sorciers.

Quand il entrèrent dans le village, ils surent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas : les rues étaient désertes, les volets fermés. James et Sirius sortirent leurs baguettes et demandèrent à leur femme respective de se rapprocher d'eux. L'atmosphère était pesante, le ciel sombre de nuages qui annonçaient de la pluie. Et effectivement, il se mit à pleuvoir quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les cloua sur place. Elle était là, terrifiante au dessus de la maison des Potter, la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison avec l'espoir, irréel, de trouver Mr et Mrs Potter vivants. Ils se séparèrent pour les trouver plus rapidement. James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Ce qu'ils y virent les figea d'horreur. Mr et Mrs Potter étaient là, allongés sur le sol, dans une marre de sang. Apparemment, les Mangemorts avaient décidé de jouer avec eux. Ils les avaient tués non pas avec l'Avada Kedavra, sort mortel entre tous, mais ils les avaient torturés à mort, sans doute le Doloris, sort que beaucoup de mages noirs appréciaient énormément. Mais aussi un sort de magie noire moins connu, le Crucifictus qui laissait sur le corps des victimes les stigmates du Christ. L'odeur du sang imbibait la pièce.

Elane et Lily, qui avaient cherché les Potter dans les autres pièces apparurent derrière eux. Lily eut un haut le cœur, Elane poussa un cri d'horreur. Aussitôt, Sirius se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et ainsi lui cacher la vue. Il la serrait, il la serrait pour essayer de la calmer. Peine perdue, Elane, horrifiée et choquée par la scène qu'elle avait vue, continuait de crier. James restait bras ballants à fixer la scène avec une expression d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Lily s'approcha et se serra contre lui en guise de réconfort.

Sirius continuait de serrer Elane qui était enfin parvenue à se calmer. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait et respira son odeur. Les Potter l'avait recueilli chez eux quand il s'était enfuit de chez lui à 16 ans. Ils l'avaient considéré comme un deuxième fils, lui donnant l'amour que ses parents lui avaient toujours refusé. Il les considérait non pas comme ses parents adoptifs mais comme ses parents de chair et de sang. Et il venait de les perdre. Il avait perdu sa famille. Il ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes qui commençaient à affluer. Tant de souffrance ! Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais.  
  
Sirius ouvrit les yeux, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur ce qui lui servait de lit, une planche de bois dure et quelques draps sales. Un Détraqueur lui avait apporté sa ration de nourriture pour la journée, et en avait profité pour lui faire revivre un autre souvenir douloureux. La mort des parents de James. Ceux qui lui avait montré ce que devaient être des parents, doux, attentionnés, attentifs et aimants. Le père de James avait toujours été pour lui un modèle. Il était directeur de l'école de formation des aurors. C'est lui qui les avait formé lui et James. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était devenu auror d'élite. Mais Mr Potter était également le père qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Il attrapa sa nourriture. Il avait faim, comment ce croûton de pain allait- il apaiser son estomac ? Il avait froid aussi. Il était faible et fatigué, mais ne parvenait pas pour autant à dormir convenablement. Les Détraqueur faisaient en effet des rondes toutes les nuits, amenant avec eux toute une série de cauchemars. Il avait froid, le vent qui soufflait à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre de sa cellule était gelé. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour pouvoir bénéficier de la chaleur d'un bon feu. Il releva la tête et l'appuya sur le mur qui soutenait son dos. Il ferma les yeux.  
  
Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre, diffusant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Il était assis par terre, adossé à un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il regardait le feu crépiter devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'avançait doucement vers lui. Il releva alors la tête et la vit, resplendissante dans la douce lumière des flammes. Elle portait une robe de soie légère bleue foncée qui épousait ses formes parfaites, accentuées par les ombres crées par les flammes. Les manches étaient amples et une fine ceinture d'argent enserrait sa taille de guêpe. A son cou, elle portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur cinquième année à Pourdlard. C'était une simple corde noire qui faisait le tour de son cou avant de tomber gracieusement dans son décolleté sous le poids du pendentif en argent. Décidemment, elle était parfaite. Elle souriait.

- Encore en train de rêver ? Les flammes vont finir par te dévorer si tu continues.

Elle vint se blottir contre lui, entre ses jambes et pencha sa tête en arrière sur son épaule, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour d'elle.

- Tu te souviens à Poudlard ? disait-elle Tu venais me chercher dans ma salle commune et on se sauvait pour se retrouver seul dans une des nombreuses chambres secrètes du château. Je crois qu'on était la seule à la connaître celle-là.

- Je me souviens, j'allumais un feu dans la cheminée et on s'installait devant comme maintenant.

- Oui, je aurais pu rester des heures entières comme ça. D'ailleurs, ça nous arrivait souvent. J'ai arrêté de compter les heures de cours qu'on a loupé à cause de ça. Tu te rappelles ?

- Je me rappelle, Je n'ai rien oublié.  
  
Sirius sourit dans sa cellule. Elle avait ce don, le faire sourire par un simple souvenir, peu importait la situation. Elle avait ce don, elle l'avait toujours eu. Il souriait douloureusement, une larme coulait sur son visage. Elle lui manquait. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il avait tellement envie de la revoir. Il ferait tout pour ça, l'avoir à ses côtés, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

- Elane...

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Il est dans ma tête mais pas encore écrit...

Biz

Jess


	6. Sur le chemin du retour

Blabla de moi :

Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super encourageant !!!! Merci de tout cœur. Ca me touche, d'autant plus que le chapitre cinq est celui que je préfère pour le moment. Enfin surtout la fin, quand Elane et Sirius sont enlacés près du feu. C'est trop romantique. Je veux pouvoir faire la même chose. Je veux le même homme à la maison !!!!!!! Enfin, pour répondre à vos reviews, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense en effet continuer jusqu'à la mort de Sirius. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura, mais j'ai déjà toute la trame du dernier dans ma tête. Et effectivement, vous pouvez préparez le paquet de mouchoirs. Donc voilà. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je fais une alternance dans les chapitres entre Sirius et Elane. Donc, si vous suivez, celui là concerne Elane. ) J'espère que vous aimerez. Florelle, dès que j'ai lu ton message, j'ai foncé écrire la suite. Donc l'imperium a marché. lol. Agua, merci pour tes review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Ana, ce n'est pas moi qui est tué Sirius, mais c'est JKR, je ne fais que respecter son histoire. Donc disons que cette fic est un parrallèle aux livres si tu veux...

Biz Jess

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 6 : Sur le chemin du retour  
  
Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait quitté Londres et qu'elle marchait dans la campagne anglaise. Elle était pieds nus et n'était vêtue que de la robe des malades de Ste Mangouste. Elle était sale, couverte de boue. Et elle avait froid, elle était frigorifiée. Malade, sa fièvre ne l'avait pas quittée depuis cette fameuse soirée où elle avait tenté de se faire aider par les parents de Sirius. Elle était brûlante et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle manquait de s'évanouir à chaque pas. Pourtant elle avançait, elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venait sa force, mais elle avançait, Dieu seul savait comment.

Elle était maintenant parvenue dans une forêt qu'elle reconnue immédiatement, elle était tout près de son village, tout près de chez elle. Mais dans son état, qui empirait de jour en jour, elle devait encore compter deux ou trois jours de marche pour traverser cette forêt. Mais elle était proche. Elle allait rentrer chez elle. Elle manqua de tomber, elle se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre tout proche. Elle s'assit au pied du chêne. Elle devait écouter son corps et se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait besoin de repos. Elle ne pourra pas aller plus loin ce soir. Elle avait froid, tellement froid. Un feu, il lui fallait un feu. Mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette, rien ne lui permettant de faire ce feu tant désiré. Et il commençait à pleuvoir, pour ne pas arranger la situation. Un feu non magique ne pouvait tenir dans ces conditions.

Elle balayait les alentours du regard, sa vision était déjà mauvaise à cause de la fièvre mais les trombes d'eau qui tombaient à présent ne pouvaient en rien améliorer la situation. Elle était trempée et gelée, elle devait trouver une solution, vite. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite pierre ronde et plate. Elle avait la forme d'une rune. Une rune, la voilà la solution. Elle se dépêcha de la saisir. Elle saisit une autre pierre qui traînait, plus tranchante cette fois, et essaya de graver la rune de feu dans la pierre. Elle arriva à ses fins, malgré le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Elle prononça l'incantation et aussitôt, un feu jailli, apportant un peu de chaleur avec lui. Elle s'en approcha le plus possible. Il faisait nuit noire. La chaleur l'enveloppait à présent et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle était allongée dans un bon lit douillet et chaleureux. Elle dormait paisiblement. Sirius était rentré de mission la veille, et elle dormait enfin sans inquiétude. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil et vint se blottir près de lui. Elle sentait sa chaleur. Il était là, près d'elle... Il était là, vivant... Avec James, il faisait partie des aurors d'élite. Les meilleurs de tous. Ceux qui avaient obtenu les notes maximales aux épreuves de fin de formation. C'était à eux qu'on confiait les missions les plus dangereuses. Et à chaque fois qu'il partait, Elane avait une peur bleue de ne jamais le revoir, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait jamais donner de nouvelle pour ne pas être démasqué lors de ses missions. Il était rentré hier de sa dernière mission avec deux semaines de retard. Jamais encore il n'avait été en retard. Mais il était revenu, sain et sauf et elle dormait, le sourire aux lèvres, au creux des bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas aller mieux. Elle sentit une main caresser son visage. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, penché sur elle, et lui souriait. Il était si beau... Tellement beau... Ses yeux gris la regardaient tendrement, elle se voyait dedans. Elle adorait ça, ces moments privilégiés avec lui, rien que lui, le matin au réveil. Elle adorait ça, vraiment...

- Bonjour mon trésor...

- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle, la voix encore toute ensommeillée...

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il malicieusement

- Hummmm....

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Puis il se coucha sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Elane se serra contre lui et posa une main sur son torse, musclé à souhait, sa tête posée sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime Sirius. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Ne fait plus jamais ça.... J'ai eu si peur.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne dois plus faire.

- Avoir du retard. Deux semaines de retard ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça...

- Je suis désolé ma puce. Mais c'était une mission difficile. James a été légèrement blessé, Lily va me tuer.

Puis il ajouta amus :

- Alors comme ça tu étais inquiète ????

Elane se redressa, et martela le torse de Sirius de coup de poing totalement inoffensif.

- Espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que j'étais inquiète. Toi et ta manie de toujours foncer dans le tas. Je te connais !!!!

Sirius riait. Elle adorait son rire. Elle adorait le voir rire. Elle se joignit bientôt à lui et rit avec lui.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un bruit à côté d'elle. C'était un petit rongeur. Elle sourit et se releva difficilement. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et faisait jour à nouveau. Elle se remit en marche.


	7. Le pire de tous

Blabla de moi :

Voilà, le septième chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite. Il peut être dur à lire, comme il a été dur à écrire. Mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez plus tard je pense. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Certain d'entre vous, se demande peut-être pourquoi j'écrit quelque chose d'aussi triste, en fait, c'est une fic qui mijote depuis pas mal de temps. Et puis j'aime bien ressentir des choses intenses quand je lis quelque chose et le drame et l'amour sont deux choses qui me vont pleurer. Que ce soit les films ou les livres. Je pleure comme une madeleine. Alors dans cette fic, j'ai mélangé les deux genres que j'aimais et ça a donné ça. C'est basé sur l'histoire « vraie » de Sirius, comme nous l'a présenté JK. Les circonstances de la prison d'Azkaban m'ont permis d'écrire les moments difficiles de sa vie et en même temps de montrer que quand l'amour entre deux personnes est fort, peu importe la distance, cet amour nous donne la force d'avancer. J'ai essayé de décrire le plus fidèlement possible la souffrance d'une séparation, à vous de me dire si c'est réussit. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments Agua, ça me touche. J'espère que tu va continuer aimer. Ana, merci aussi pour tes reviews. Mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire. Au alentours de dix sûrement. Remus et Dumbledore vont apparaître plus tard dans le récit je pense. Je vous embrasse. Jess

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci JK Rowling pour cette fabuleuse histoire.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Le pire de tous.  
  
Ca y est. Les Détraqueurs avait trouvé son pire souvenir. Le pire de tous. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Et on aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient passés le mot. Ils venaient de plus en plus souvent devant sa cellule le lui rappeler. Il les détestait. Il voulait oublier ce souvenir. Oublier le fait qu'il n'avait pas su les protéger, elle et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Son enfant. Son enfant à lui. Ils le désiraient tellement. Il aurait du naître quelque jour après Harry et ils seraient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, comme leurs parents. Mais Voldemort en avait décidé autrement. Sirius eut un soupir ironique. C'était donc ça la malédiction d'Azkaban : au bout d'un mois enfermé, on n'avait même plus besoin des Détraqueurs pour se rappeler ses pires souvenirs. Mais pourquoi celui-là... Pourquoi ???? Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé ce souvenir, les Détraqueurs passaient devant la cellule de Sirius toutes les heures environ, c'était devenu comme un rituel. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes de relative tranquillité. Et bien entendu quand quelque chose que l'on redoute approche, le temps prend un malin plaisir a avancé beaucoup plus vite. Sirius entendit bientôt un Détraqueur arriver. Non, il n'était pas seul, il y en avait plusieurs. Oh, nom de Dieu, il allait souffrir. Il entendait déjà sa voix s'amplifier dans sa tête. Elle l'appelait, elle criait son nom.

Sirius et James revenaient du ministère où ils avaient dû faire leur rapport de leur dernière mission. Sirius était heureux. Il avait trois semaines de vacances. Trois semaines qu'il allait passer avec Elane, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout autre chose. Sa femme et la mère de son futur enfant. Il naîtrait dans 7 mois environ. Lui et James avait appris que leurs femmes étaient enceintes le même jour. Ironie du sort pour eux que l'on considérait comme deux frères. Cela faisait bien rire tout leur entourage. Spécialement les membres de l'ordre. Sirius avait décidé de fêter la nouvelle et avait inviter tous les membres de l'ordre à venir manger chez lui. Elane était resté chez eux pour tout préparer avec Vicky, leur elfe de maison. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, tout l'ordre était déjà là, même Dumbledore. Seulement ils attendaient devant l'entrée. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà à l'intérieur. Tous connaissaient Elane...

- Alors Sirius, où est ta femme ? On a sonné mais personne ne répond même pas ton elfe de maison...

Sirius sentit alors son cœur s'arrêté. Ce n'était pas normal, Elane ne devait pas sortir, du moins, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu et Vicky serait restée là... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Il se fraya un chemin jusque la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il se figea d'horreur. Toute la maison était sans dessus dessous. Des traces de lutte. Il sorti sa baguette, imité par tout l'ordre.

- James va voir dans la cuisine. Essaye de trouver Vicky, je vais chercher Elane.

- Sirius....

- Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait.

Et ils se séparèrent pendant que le reste de l'ordre constatait les dégâts ou allait interroger les voisins. Sirius criait son nom. Il l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne répondait pas. Elle était peut-être blessée. Il chercha dans toute la maison. De la cave au grenier. Rien, elle n'était nulle part. Il revint au salon où tout le monde l'attendait. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. James avait trouvé Vicky. Elle était apeurée sur le canapé. Elle regardait ses pieds tenus à l'horizontale devant elle. Il se précipita vers elle et lui demanda avec douceur :

- Vicky, que c'est-il pass ? Où est Elane. Répond je t'en prie.

- Maître Sirius. Ils sont venus à dix. Elle s'est battue. Ils ont frappé Vicky, elle montra une bosse sur son crâne d'où coulait un mince filet de sang.

- Et Elane ? Où est Elane ?

- Ils l'ont emmené. Maître Sirius, ne punissez pas Vicky, Vicky a tout fait pour les empêcher. Vicky a utilisé la magie des elfes monsieur. Mais ils l'ont emmené. Pardon Monsieur.

Enlevée. Ils l'avaient enlevé. Pourquoi ? Sirius resta interdit, agenouillé devant Vicky, le regard dans le vide. Il reprit ses esprits. Et se releva. On pouvait lire la haine dans ses yeux. Ils vont payer. Ils paieront tous. Ils ont osé toucher à l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Plus que sa vie même. Ils vont payer pour ça.

Trois semaines, trois semaines qu'ils l'avaient enlevée et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Les chances de la retrouver vivante s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Il lui fallait aller au QG de Voldemort. Mais comment savoir où il était bas ? Il errait sans but depuis trois semaines. Il était complètement perdu sans elle. Où était-elle ? O ? Dans un dernier espoir, il transplana là où il savait que Voldemort avait vécu étant jeune. Avec un peu de chance, c'est là qu'ils l'avaient emmenée. Il arriva près du manoir. Il était noir, comme le propriétaire d'ailleurs. Une lumière était allumée. Il lancé un sortilège de désillusion sur lui et il avança vers la fenêtre. Ils étaient là. Tous les mangemorts était là. Il avait trouvé leur quartier général. Il sortit un miroir de sa poche et prononça le nom de son meilleur ami qui apparut sur la glace quelque seconde plus tard.

- Sirius où es-tu, ça fais des jours que je te cherche.

- James, j'ai trouvé, je sais où elle est. J'ai trouvé leur QG.

- Quoi ? O ?

- L'ancienne maison des Jedusor

- OK, tu bouges pas, fais pas de conneries, je préviens l'ordre et on te rejoins là-bas. Ne fais pas de conneries Sirius. Je plaisante pas.

- Ils ont Elane. Ils l'ont enlevée. Tu veux quoi ? Que je reste ici à vous attendre. Non, je vais les faire payer. Toi de ton côté, fais ce que t'as à faire, le plus vite possible.

- Sirius, non, fais pas ça.

Mais Sirius coupa court à la discussion. Il enfouit à nouveau le miroir dans sa poche et entra dans le manoir. Il avait sorti ses baguettes, une à chaque main et était prêt au combat. Il entra dans le salon avec fracas mais se rendit vite compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. De la fenêtre, il ne voyait que 10 Mangemorts, 15 tout au plus, mais il y en avait bien d'autres qui étaient hors de son champ de vision. Il se fit vite encerclé. Il mit un sort de protection à l'aide d'une rune qu'Elane lui avait apprise. Il se battait comme un diable et avait déjà mis 10 Mangemorts hors d'état de nuire. Mais soudain, Lord Voldemort entra dans la pièce, et il eut tôt fait de maîtriser Sirius. Il l'attacha solidement à un des piliers de la salle.

- Sirius Black. Je pensait bien que tu viendrais sauvé la femme que tu aimes. Mais dis donc, tu en a quand même mis du temps... Mais tu vas être récompensé. La voilà, ta femme !

Il remua sa baguette et Elane apparut, attaché à un pilier en face de lui. Elle avait des marques de coup sur tout le visage. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, laissant sa peau nue. Elle était sale, comme si elle avait traîné dans la boue.

- Alors, satisfait ??? Demanda Voldemort en riant. Comme tu le vois, on en a prit grand soin. Mes chers Mangemorts se sont bien occupé d'elle.

- Espèce de salop, comment avez-vous pu ?

- Oh, t'es vulgaire dis donc. C'est pas gentil ça. Mais bon, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais te dire pourquoi. J'ai appris par source sûre que ta femme était enceinte. Or, par les temps qui courent, c'est pas très bien vu d'attendre un enfant parce que cela signifie qu'il naîtra quand mourra le septième mois. Tu me suis ? Or, comme ce cher Dumbledore te l'a dit, il y a eu une prophétie. Qui dit que celui qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi, naîtra de ceux qui l'ont déjà défié par trois fois. Et toi, tu m'as déjà défié bien trop de fois... Tu ne trouves pas ? Donc, je suis au regret de te dire que ton enfant ne pourra pas naître.

Et il rit devant l'expression d'horreur de Sirius. Non, Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas dit. Il n'avait pas parlé de la prophétie. A personne. Pourquoi ? Voldemort s'approcha d'Elane et défit ses liens d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle tomba au sol, à ses pieds.

- Donc comme je disais, cet enfant ne peut pas vivre.

- NON !!! cria Sirius. Ne la touche pas. Ne fais pas ça. Non !!!!

Elane regardait Voldemort de ses yeux remplis de peur. Elle le regardait, suppliant, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il leva sa baguette et l'abaissa. Le Doloris. Non, pas ça. Sirius ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Elle criait. Elle appelait son nom. Un Mangemort s'approcha de Sirius et le forca à la regarder souffrir. Elle convulsait sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas regarder. Le sort durait, elle ne survivrait pas s'il continuait comme ça. S'il vous plait, arrêtez !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors avec fracas. Des jets de lumières vertes, rouges et violettes fusèrent de toute part. Il avait arrêté le sort. Mais Elane gisait par terre, inconsciente. Il se débattait contre les chaînes qui le retenaient. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il la rejoigne. Tous les Mangemorts avaient disparut maintenant. James s'approcha de Sirius et défit ses liens. Il se précipita vers le corps inerte d'Elane, James et Lily sur ses talons. Il se laissa tomber à genou à côté d'elle. Il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, elle paraissait si fragile. Il la serra contre lui pendant que Lily, guérisseuse, s'afférait autour d'elle. Entre ses jambes, sa robe était couverte de sang. Lily releva la tête regarda James, puis Sirius :

- Sirius, je suis désolée. Mais il faut l'emmener à Ste Mangouste au plus vite.

- Comment elle va ?

- Elle... elle est hors de danger... mais...

- Et le béb ?

- ...

- Lily, dis moi s'il te plait.

- Je suis désolée Sirius, mais il n'a pas survécu. Et elle ne survivra pas non plus si on ne l'emmène pas tout de suite à Ste Mangouste.

Sirius se releva, portant Elane dans ses bras et transplana à Ste Mangouste.  
  
- Elane, pardonne moi...

Sirius pleurait dans sa cellule. Il se sentait coupable. Il s'était toujours senti coupable. S'il avait attendu comme James le lui avait recommandé. S'il avait attendu rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Et il aurait eu un fils. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il fonce dans le tas ! Elane le lui avait souvent reproché. Il pleurait. Il aurait tant voulu mourir ce jour là. Mais il vivait. Il avait continué à vivre pour elle. Il vivrait pour elle.


	8. Seule

Blabla de moi : Voilà le huitième chapitre. Remus y apparaît un peu. Et j'ai du faire en sorte de respecter le tome 3, donc, il croit lui aussi à la trahison de Sirius. Enfin, je vais arrêter là, parce que je me connais, je sais que si je commence, je vais raconter tout le chapitre. Lol. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez. Je l'ai écrit en une demi-heure, les idées venaient toutes seules et mes doigts tapaient sur le clavier pratiquement sans que je les commande. Et résultat, j'adore ce chapitre.... J'espère que vous aussi. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent. Je vous adore, continuez à m'en envoyer.

Biz Jess

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 8 : Seule

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais elle crut être encore dans son rêve. Elle était bien installée dans un lit, son lit. Comment était-elle rentrée. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lors du dernier souvenir qu'elle possédait, elle était encore dans la forêt. Que s'était-il passé depuis, combien de jours s'était- il écoulé. Mais surtout, qui l'avait donc ramenée chez elle ? Qui ?

- Bonjour Elane, tu es réveillée ?

Cette voix. Elle connaissait cette voix : Remus. Elle sourit. Remus, il était là. Le meilleur ami de Sirius après James, le seul qui lui restait. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il lui souriait, bienveillant, mais la tristesse de la perte de James et Lily lui donnait cependant quelques années de plus.

- Tu vas mieux on dirait.

- Remus ? Que s'est-il pass ? Quel jour sommes-nous.

- On est le 2 décembre. Cela fait une semaine que tu dors. Je t'ai trouvée dans la forêt, couverte de boue, gelée et sans connaissance. J'ai eu très peur. J'ai perdu suffisamment de monde depuis un mois. Toi tu aurais été la personne de trop. Je t'ai ramenée ici et je t'ai soigné avec le peu de connaissances que j'avais. Vicky m'a aidé. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. A dire vrai, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi.

- Tu parles. C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu.

- Avec la trahison de Sirius on était....

- Sirius n'a trahit personne ! l'interrompit Elane d'une voix forte en se levant.

- Elane ! Calme toi ! Tu dois restée couchée !

- Sirius n'a trahit personne, ne dit jamais ça !

- Il était le gardien du secret de James et Lily !

- Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas si c'est effectivement lui qui a été choisit. Tu ne sais rien de la vérité.

Elle criait et avançait vers lui en se soutenant avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.

- Il a tué Peter ! Il les a trahit et a tué Peter.

Elle le gifla.

- Sirius n'aurait jamais pu trahir James et Lily. Tu le sais. Tu le connais, jamais il n'aurait pu trahir celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Jamais, tu m'entends. Tu as cru ce que tu as entendu. Et ceux qui ont vu, ont cru ce qu'ils ont _cru_ voir. Personne n'a réfléchit plus loin que le bout de son nez. Comment aurait-il pu se joindre à Voldemort. COMMENT ??? Tu sais ce qu'il a vécu, tu le sais plus que quiconque encore en vie. Tu étais l ! Tu sais ce que Voldemort nous a fait ! Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille !! Sors, sors de chez moi !

- Elane....

- DEHORS !

Remus sortit de la chambre. Puis quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Elle était seule désormais. Elle venait de renvoyer la seule personne qui aurait pu croire Sirius innocent. Elle s'effondra en larmes. Elle aurait voulu le rattraper s'excuser, elle ne l'avait même pas remercier alors qu'elle serait sans doute morte sans lui. Mais toute la frustration qu'elle avait accumulée ce mois écoulé était sortie, se déversant sur lui. Il ne le méritait pas. Il était seul aussi, comme elle. Elle s'en voulait. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Elle était seule, complètement seule. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit cela, c'était Sirius qui l'avait sorti de la fosse dans laquelle elle était tombée. Et cette fois, Sirius n'était pas là. Elle était seule, complètement seule. Sirius, elle avait besoin de lui. Sirius...

Poudlard, elle était en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Elle se tenait sur la corniche, au bord du vide, plus qu'un pas et elle tomberait. En bas, tout le monde dans la cour du château la regardait en la montrant du doigt. Il y a quelques heures, elle riait encore avec ses amis. Avec Sirius, son Sirius. Elle voudrait tant lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle n'osait pas, elle avait tellement peur d'un refus, peur de se retrouver seule. Mais elle était seule... Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la mort de son père il y a une heure. Il l'avait abandonné, lui aussi, la laissant seule avec sa belle-mère qui la détestait. Elle se retrouvait seule, horriblement seule. Elle regarda dans le vide. Elle entendit la porte de la tour s'ouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas. Le vent jouait dans ses longs cheveux d'or détachés. 

- Miss Stone, s'il vous plait, descendez, rien ne vaut votre vie. Votre père ne voudrait pas ça. C'était le petit professeur Flitwick, directeur de sa maison.

- ....

- Miss Stone, je vous en prie, descendez. Le professeur Dumbledore l'appelait à son tour

- ...

La porte s'ouvrit encore. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle allait tomber, elle commençait déjà à basculer. Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par la taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle tomba sur lui, il se heurta à la charnière, elle sur ses genoux. Il la serrait, le visage dans le creux de son cou. Il avait le souffle court. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise. Des cheveux noirs lui encombraient le visage. Elle inspira l'air. Cette odeur...

- Sirius ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu voulais me laisser seul ?

- Tu n'es pas seul... Tu n'es jamais seul...

- Si, je suis seul sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, Elane.

Et il l'embrassa. Sirius, il l'aimait. Son Sirius l'aimait. Elle n'était plus seule, elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Il l'aimait. Elle sourit, le visage inondé de larmes. Elle avait perdu son père, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, James arrivait, rouge et en sueur, le souffle court, suivit de Lily et Remus :

- Sirius... il faudra... que tu m'expliques... comment tu fais... pour monter... autant de marches... aussi vite... Moi... j'en peux plus... Et il se laissa tombé par terre, assis en tailleur.

- Cas d'urgence mon pote. Cas d'urgence absolue.

Il regarda Elane et l'embrassa à nouveau.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Moi personnelement, j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant et j'ai aussi pleuré en le relisant pui pareil en le rerelisant. M'enfin, s'était peut-être dû à la chanson que j'écoutait. Moralité, n'écoutez pas de chanson triste en lisant ce chapitre. lol. Review please....


	9. L'évasion

Blabla de moi : Et voilà, nouveau jour, nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai manqué un peu d'inspiration pour celui là, comme je manque un peu d'inspiration pour mon blabla... Je suis désolée, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Mais à la relecture, je le trouve quand même pas mal ça ce chapitre. Enfin, à vous de me le dire. Donc voilà, je le publie aujourd'hui, par contre, je sais pas si il y en aura un demain parce que je suis pas là. Enfin, je vais essayé quand même, j'aime bien écrire. Bon d'accord, j'avoue, j'adore écrire... lol. Agua, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré, mais cela veut-il dire que tu as aim ? Ana, je suis désolée d'avoir donné cette image l de Mumus mais fallait que je respecte le livre... Mais crois moi, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il le croit innocent... Disons, qu'elle a semé le doute dans son esprit. Lol. Little Yuki, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi...

Je vous embrasse tous. Jess  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf ma Elane, celle là, on va même dire que c'est moi... Non, bon... lol)

Chapitre 9 : L'évasion  
  
Les années passèrent, sans apporter grand chose de nouveau pour lui. Rien, pas une nouvelle... rien... Il aurait pourtant tout fait pour savoir comment elle allait. Si elle allait bien, est-ce qu'elle l'avait oublié, remplacé. Est-ce que elle aussi le croyait coupable. Il ne pourrait même pas lui en vouloir. C'est quand même fou comme des années de séparation peuvent semer le doute dans votre esprit. Et si elle était morte ? C'était aussi une possibilité. Comment réagirait-il à ce moment l ? Que ferait-il ? Il l'avait abandonné. Elle devait lui en vouloir, comme lui s'en voulait pour toute cette histoire. Si seulement il avait accepté d'être le gardien du secret de James et Lily, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Rien. Et il serait encore près d'elle. 

Soudain il entendit les portes du couloir menant à sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne leva même pas la tête. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient devant ses yeux, lui conférant une sorte d'intimité pour rêver. Rêver. Il aimait rêver. A dire vrai, c'était maintenant la seule possibilité qu'il lui restait pour la retrouver. Sa cellule s'ouvrit. Qui était-ce ??? Il ne leva pas la tête. Les yeux toujours fermés, il la revoyait tournoyer, ses doux cheveux volant au vent, sa robe dénudant légèrement ses jambes fines, embrassant à merveille son corps parfait. Elle lui manquait, elle lui manquait tellement.

L'intrus s'assit sur le lit, en face de lui.

- Mr Black ?

Il grogna. Cet homme venait de s'immiscer dans son rêve. L'empêchant de rester seul avec elle. Il releva la tête. Les douze années qu'il avait passées à Azkaban l'avaient rendu méconnaissable. Il avait maigri. Affreusement maigri. Ses cheveux, déjà longs au départ étaient encore plus longs. Mais il était malgré tout rester imberbe. Et ses yeux, ses yeux gris paraissaient encore vivants, alors que le reste de son corps avait la teinte et l'aspect d'un mourrant. Cependant, il restait malgré tout très beau.

- Mr Fudge, quel plaisir de vous voir... murmura-t-il.

C'était comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler. Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix. Elle était caverneuse. Remarque, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait rien dit... A qui aurait-il parlé d'ailleurs ?

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui Mr Black ?

- Bien, mais cela doit vous décevoir n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne dites pas cela. Je ne souhaite à personne de mourir pas même à vous...

- Vous êtes trop bon...

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Rien... Que voulez-vous donc faire pour moi?

Il regarda le ministre plus attentivement. Et il vit qu'il tenait un journal. Il le rappela alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir.

- Mr le Ministre, attendez, vous avez fini de lire votre journal ? Vous pouvez me le donner ? Je m'ennuie...

- Vous vous ennuyez ?

- Oui, je m'ennuie. S'il vous plait, vous pouvez me donnez votre journal ? J'aimerais bien faire des mots croisés, ça me manque...

- Bien sûr... tenez...

- Merci.

Il lui prit le journal et se remit dans sa position originale, au coin du mur, à la tête de son lit.

Le ministre partit, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard décontenancé à Sirius. Il repartit, la tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment cela ce faisait-il, les seules marques que Sirius semblait garder de sa détention avec les Détraqueurs étaient visibles sur son physique. Mais de tous les prisonniers détenus ici, il était le seul à être resté aussi sain d'esprit au point de s'ennuyer. Il s'ennuyait !!! C'était incroyable !!!!

Dans sa cellule, Sirius feuilletait le journal, sans vraiment y faire attention. Il voulait juste à nouveau la rejoindre dans ses rêves. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt, il se fit plus attentif, comme un chien de chasse qui venait de repérer sa proie. Il regardait la photo à la une du journal. Un employé du ministère de la magie venait de remporter le gros lot à la loterie. Il y avait une photo de toute la famille. Mais là, sur l'épaule du plus jeune des garçon, un rat. Un rat à qui il manquait un doigt. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était là. Sirius regarda la légende. Weasley, et leur fils allait rentrer en troisième année à Poudlard. Harry. Son filleul aussi était à Poudlard. Tout près de ce traître.

- Il est à Poudlard ! Il est à Poudlard !

Ce fut comme un feu qui s'alluma dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Peter en aussi bonne position pour agir. Harry était en danger. Il est à Poudlard, et lui seul connaissait la vérité. Il lui fallait agir. Pendant les nuits qui suivirent, il fut très agité. Il parvint mal à trouver le sommeil.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, un Détraqueur lui amena sa nourriture. Et il se changea rapidement en chien et passa entre la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il courrait. Les Détraqueurs n'arrivaient pas à le repérer. Avantage d'être un Animagus non déclaré. Il se faufilait partout entre les grilles, il passait facilement au travers, il avait tant maigrit. Il passa entre les barreaux de la grille principale et se retrouva dehors.

Libre, il était libre. La liberté, il en rêvait tellement depuis douze ans. On ne se rend compte de sa valeur que lorsque l'on en est privé. La Liberté. Un mot à la consonance si douce à ses oreilles désormais. Il ne se transforma pas tout de suite. Il ne devait pas être repéré. Il leva la tête. Il faisait nuit noire. Le ciel était dégagé. Il repéra vite l'étoile polaire lui indiquant le nord. Il courra dans cette direction. Il courait, courait. D'où lui venait cette force ? Il n'en savait rien mais il courait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était où il allait et ça lui suffisait. En y pensant, c'était peut- être ça qui le portait. Avant de se rendre à Poudlard, il fallait qu'il la voit. Il devait la voir. Elane.

Elle courait, elle courait en riant dans le parc de Poudlard. Il la poursuivait. Il riait lui aussi. Elle se dirigeait vers le lac. Elle en était tout près. Grosse erreur. Il accéléra, et lui sauta dessus, l'entraînant dans l'eau. Il s'empara de sa bouche. Elle le serra contre elle. Sa robe de soie flottant autour d'eau. Ils remontèrent à bout de souffle. Ils prirent une grande bouffée d'air et rirent à nouveau.

Elane... Sirius accéléra. La retrouver. Il voulait tant la retrouver. L'entendre rire à nouveau. La voir sourire à nouveau. Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin d'elle comme il avait besoin d'air. Elle lui était vitale ! Il devait savoir si elle allait bien, si elle était encore en vie. Il força encore l'allure.


	10. Retrouvailles

Blabla de moi : Voilà, le chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Mais il me plait beaucoup, sans me vanter, je dis pas ça parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Non, je le trouve très romantique. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je tiens aussi à m'excusez de n'avoir rien publié hier, mais j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps. Et ça risque de se reproduire par la suite. Je voulais vous prévenir. Mais je compte bien mener cette fic jusqu'au bout. J'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois déjà au dixième chapitre. Et en plus, ça à l'air de vous plaire. J'en reviens pas. Enfin, merci. Ca me fait plaisir.

Agua, je suis désolée, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié le stylo... Honte sur moi. Lol Et c'est vrai aussi que je suis sadique d'avoir arrêter là. Mais c'est pour te donner envie de lire la suite.

Sugy, je te remercie pour ta review et je vais essayer de te faire pleuré maintenant alors ou après. Enfin, si tu lis jusqu'au bout, obligé, le dernier chapitre te laissera pas indifférente. Et promis, je vais lire ta fic dès que possible.

Little Yuki, voilà, le chapitre que tu voulais tant lire. J'espère qu'il te plaira. C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent étais moins triste, mais j'avoue, j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour vous faire pleurer. Lol )

Ana, merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche. Et effectivement Elane apparaît dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va te plaire.

Biz Jess

Disclamer : les personnage sont à JK Rowling, et quand même, faut le dire, tant mieux....

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles  
  
Elane dormait, elle était tombée de sommeil la veille au soir. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le repos. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Elle voulait tant le revoir ! Le Ministre de la Magie, le Professeur Dumbledore, Remus, tous était venus chez elle pour voir si Sirius n'était pas revenu... A tous, elle avait répondu la même chose : qu'il n'était pas revenu et qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas.... Il l'avait sans doute oubliée... Qui sait... Elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, les Détraqueurs sont tellement horribles. 

Mais où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pensait-il encore à elle ? L'aimait-il encore ? Toutes ces questions l'avaient assaillie la veille et l'avaient complètement assommée de sommeil, sur la table de la cuisine. C'était l'elfe de maison, Vicky qui l'avait couchée dans son lit. Et elle dormait, le sommeil troublé seulement par quelques bruits lui provenant de sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle dormait paisible.

A l'extérieur, à l'orée de la forêt, un gros chien noir aux longs poils hirsutes mais néanmoins doux, avançait. Il marqua une pause devant, regardant la maison. Une lueur de bonheur s'était allumée dans son regard. Il haletait, reprenant son souffle, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il courait, qu'il courait sans relâche. Avantage d'avoir quatre pattes, il allait plus vite. Il humait l'air. Et émit un jappement de bonheur. Il avait sentit son odeur. Elle était encore là... Elle l'avait attendu.

Il scruta les environs. Il avança alors jusqu'à la porte et renifla pour voir s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Rien, il était seul. Il se changea alors en homme. Un très bel homme, maigre cependant. Sirius, il était revenu chez lui.

Il avança jusque la porte. Mais prit un temps d'arrêt. Il hésitait. Il devrait repartir vers Poudlard dans peu de temps, en aurait-il la force ? Aurait-il la volonté de se séparer d'elle à nouveau, de son plein gré cette fois ? Mais il devait la voir. L'envie et le besoin se faisaient encore plus ressentir maintenant qu'il était si près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, éclairée seulement par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Il avançait, lentement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il monta les marches et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte entrouverte.

Elle était là, dans le lit. Il pouvait voir la forme de son corps. Il sourit. Elle était là, tout près de lui. Elle était là et elle l'avait attendu. Il respira un grand coup et avança. Il avança jusqu'à la tête du lit. Et il la vit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quasi instantanément. Elle était là, couchée sur le côté, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et il pourrait la toucher. Il voulait tellement la toucher. Il s'avança encore, et se pencha sur elle, voulant l'embrasser. Ce fut à se moment qu'elle bougea, toujours endormie, et se tourna sur le dos. Il en eu le souffle coupé, elle était toujours aussi belle. La lumière de la lune dansait sur son visage, marbré de larmes. Il se redressa et s'éloigna, la laissant dormir puis redescendit au salon. Il devait repartir au plus vite. Il ne pourrait plus le faire sinon. Le cœur serré il se rendit près du bar et l'ouvrit. Il prendrait juste un verre de whisky et sortirait. Il la reverrait plus tard. Il reviendrait après quand il serait à nouveau réhabilité. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui offrir une vie de fugitif. C'aurait été purement égoïste de sa part.

Elle l'avait attendu et cette pensée lui donnait toute la force dont il avait besoin. Il la retrouverait plus tard. Il bu une gorgée. Il ne l'entendit pas descendre les marches.

Elane avait entendu du bruit dans le salon et s'était réveillée. Elle descendait l'escalier, la baguette en main, tendue devant elle, en direction de cette pièce. Quand elle entra, l'intrus lui tournait le dos, il regardait le bar, la bouteille de whisky à la main, la portant à ses lèvres.

- Ne bougez pas ! Qui êtes vous ?

Sirius se figea, la bouteille de whisky dans sa main droite. Il la posa mollement sur la table et ferma les yeux. Cette voix, il avait tellement voulu la réentendre.

- Elane...

Elane se figea à son tour. C'était lui, il était revenu, il ne l'avait pas oublié, il était revenu. Son bras qui tenait sa baguette fermement tendue devant elle retomba le long de son corps et la baguette heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle pleurait. Il était là. Il était revenu.

- Sirius...

Il se retourna doucement et la vit, les larmes coulant sur le visage de celle qu'il avait tant voulut revoir. Dieu qu'elle était belle dans la lumière de la lune. Elle était si belle, encore plus que dans ses souvenirs. Si belle, mais si triste. Elle semblait sur le point de tomber. Il avança vers elle, elle gémit en pleurant, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là, il était juste là. Elle posa les mains sur son visage étouffant ses pleurs. Il avança plus vite et la prit dans ses bras, il la sauva.

Elle entoura son corps de ses bras enfouissant son visage dans son cou, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Il la serrait, il la serrait comme s'il voulait ne plus faire qu'un avec elle. Il la serrait comme s'il ne voulait plus la quitter. Et il ne voulait plus la quitter.

Elle était dans ses bras, elle n'en revenait pas. Il était là, il la serrait. Plus fort, il devait la serrer plus fort. Elle voulait ne plus sentir que son corps contre le sien. Il lui embrassait les cheveux, le front, les yeux, puis ses lèvres suivirent le chemin de ses larmes sur ses joues. Et enfin, elles trouvèrent sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant longtemps, et ne se séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle. Il la souleva tendrement comme il savait si bien le faire et la mena dans la chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et se coucha sur elle. Il l'avait retrouvé. Plus rien ne pourrait lui arrivé. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Ensemble.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est finit. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.... 

La suite le plus vite possible, c'est promis.


	11. Le départ

Blabla de moi : Désolée, désolée je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû écrire et mettre à jour. Je m'en excuse, j'ai eu des petits problèmes d'organisation. Et en plus, je n'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose qui me plaise. Je pense que j'y suis arrivé. En espérant que cela vous plaise à vous aussi. Je m'excuse encore du retard.

Kitiara : Merci pour ta review, ça me touche que tu trouves ma fic magnifique. Bisous

Little Yuki : Merci pour ton ovation... Mais c'est peut-être un peu fort non ? M'enfin, moi aussi c'est mon chapitre préféré. Les retrouvailles. C'est trop romantique... Snifff Je t'embrasse

Sugy : Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'elles sont tristes leurs retrouvailles, mais après tellement d'années de séparation et tant d'amour, touts les retrouvailles sont tristes. Et puis, j'adore les retrouvailles tristes. Lol. Biz

Agua : ma revieweuse la plus fidèle... Merci merci beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas que vous me trouveriez aussi douée pour l'écriture. Ca me fait super méga plaisir. Mais ne te roule pas par terre. Lol. Je n'ai pas envie que ton chien te dévore. Lol Kiss

Ana : Toi aussi, très fidèle revieweuse merci... Toutes les réponses à tes questions se trouve dans se chapitre. Et malheureusement oui, c'est dans ce chapitre que Sirius s'en va. Snifff... J'ai horreur des séparations. Bisous  
  
Disclamer : Tous les personnages hormis Elane, mon moi virtuel (lol), ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Le départ  
  
Sirius se réveilla tôt. Il sentit une main sur sa poitrine et un poids sur son bras. Il se tourna et la vit. Il sourit. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Il était vraiment revenu. Il était chez lui, près d'elle. Il se releva doucement sur son coude en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller et la regarda tendrement. Il devait être à peine six heures du matin. Mais il la regardait dormir, nue à côté de lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis dans son cou.

- Arrêtes, j'ai pas envie de me lever... répondit-elle encore endormie.

Il rit, il l'avait vraiment retrouvée. Elane, son Elane. Il riait, ce qui acheva de la réveiller complètement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Il avait maigrit. Les traits de son visage avaient souffert de sa détention à Azkaban, mais il était resté très beau. Et ses yeux étaient toujours les même. Mais cependant elle ne voulait pas croire toute cette souffrance.

- Sirius... Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Dis moi que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve.

- Quoi donc ?

- La mort de Lily et James, toi à Azkaban... Tout... Dis moi que c'était un cauchemar

- J'aimerais tellement mon amour... J'aimerais tellement que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar... Un horrible cauchemar.

- Tout le monde te croit coupable.

Il soupira et lui embrassa les cheveux. Il le savait. Pendant tout son trajet il l'avait vu. Dès le deuxième jour, des gens du ministère avaient affiché partout des pancartes mettant tout le monde au courant. Son visage était partout. Il s'était procuré des journaux où il avait appris que même les Moldus avaient été au courant. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur le dos et serra Elane contre lui. Il devrait bientôt repartir. Très bientôt, il le savait. Il la mettait en danger. Elle ne serait plus jamais en sécurité avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui offrir cette vie, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Beaucoup trop.

Il prit alors sa décision. Il partirait cette nuit. Il allait rester encore toute cette journée avec celle qu'il aimait tant. Il resterait encore cette journée et il partirait. Il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Il avait tant rêvé de la retrouver et maintenant qu'il était avec elle, il allait la quitter à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il savait que ça allait être dur. Il le savait pourtant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas partit tout de suite. Il lui aurait évité de souffrir nouveau, elle avait déjà tant souffert, cela se voyait, dans ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux.

- A quoi rêves-tu ?

- A rien....

- Menteur, dis-moi...

Il ne répondit pas, confirmant ses soupçons. On ne retient pas Sirius Black. Il avait une vengeance à accomplir. Elle sentit les larmes monter. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle profiterait de ces derniers instants avec lui.

Il la regardait. Il aurait dû lui répondre quelque chose. Mais en la voyant comme cela, il aurait juré qu'elle savait. Elle le connaît trop bien. Elle avait cette faculté de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il attira son visage à lui et l'embrassa. Une façon de s'excuser de la faire tant souffrir sûrement. Ou peut-être la simple envie de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait le définir. Il avait juste envie de la sentir près de lui. Le plus près possible. Le baiser se fit plus intense. Les mains se firent caresses. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre et n'entendirent pas des pas précipités courir dans l'escalier en direction de la chambre. Ils se rapprochaient le plus possible. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Vicky, l'elfe de maison entra, essoufflée, paniquée. Elane et Sirius s'embrassaient encore, seuls au monde. Vicky dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à attirer leur attention.

- Monsieur, Madame.... Maître Sirius, Maître Sirius....

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vicky, répondit Sirius, un peu déçu d'avoir dû se séparer d'Elane

- Ils sont là, ils viennent.

- Qui ? demanda Elane, mais son cœur avait loupé un battement, elle aussi avait l'air paniquée, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Madame, c'est les messieurs du Ministère da la Magie, Madame.

La réaction fut immédiate. Elane se leva d'un bond. Mais Sirius ne bougea pas. Maintenant qu'il devait partir pour de bon, il n'en avait pas envie. Elane était déjà habillée et le priait de se dépêcher.

- Sirius je t'en prie. Va-t'en je t'en supplie.

- Je te demande pardon... dit-il, de la tristesse dans sa douce voix. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe de cette façon.

- De toute façon tu serais parti cette nuit. Je t'en prie, va-t'en, je ne veux pas qu'ils te reprennent. Je n'y survivrais pas. Tu n'es pas fait pour être enfermé. Je t'en prie. Va-t'en

- Je t'aime Elane. Je t'aime plus que tout.

- Je sais... mais sauve toi. Sauve ta vie. Je t'en supplie, va-t'en.

- On se reverra. Je n'aurais de cesse de te chercher.

- Je sais.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Remus était là aussi... Tant mieux. Il honorera le pacte des Maraudeurs. Il prendra soin d'elle. Il soupira, retenant ses larmes. Il sorti par la fenêtre sur le toit et se changea en chien. Par bonheur, le toit de la maison descendait en pente douce jusqu'à un mettre du sol. Il sauta par terre et couru dans la forêt. Il se retourna, et, toujours sous sa forme de chien, regarda vers la maison puis hurla à la mort.

Elane sentit son cœur se serré, elle l'entendait, ce hurlement lui était destiné. Elle ne voulait qu'il parte. Elle avait été si bien cette nuit. Mais une nuit, c'est tellement court. Non, elle ne voulait pas le quitter à nouveau. Devant elle se tenaient le ministre de la Magie, le Professeur Dumbledore et Remus. Remus aussi avait entendu se cri, elle le regarda dans les yeux, suppliant. Et, par amitié pour elle, il ne dit rien. Elle croyait tellement en l'innocence de Sirius. Cela le troublait. Quand ils sortirent de chez lui, Elane ne retint plus ses larmes et tomba en pleurs sur le sol, criant sa peine et son désespoir. Ils étaient à nouveau séparés. Pour combien de temps cette fois ? Elle pleurait, elle qui pensait ne plus avoir de larmes dans son cœur, elle pleurait, pleurait comme si on lui avait arraché à nouveau une partie d'elle-même.

* * *

Voilà, pour vous.

Reviews please.

Biz Jess


	12. Séparés

Blabla de moi : Ben voilà, on arrive bientôt à la fin. Que dire de ce chapitre sans trop en dire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. J'avais l'idée mais comme toujours quand on parle de cet événement, j'ai du mal, j'arrive pas vraiment à l'accepter, mais bon, c'est un fait. Méchante JKR !!! Lol. Nan, là je fais ma gamine. Ce chapitre est principalement centré sur Sirius. J'espère que vous aimerez...

Ana : Comme toujours merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisirn je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Tu trouveras la réponse à la question : est- ce qu'il vont se retrouver dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne sera pas trop déçue... Je t'embrasse bien fort.

Agua : Merci aussi pour ta review ! Je suis très touchée par le fait que tu adores cette histoire. Malheureusement c'est bientôt fini. Snifff... J'ai pas envie mais bon, je peux pas faire durer indéfiniment. Bisous tout plein.

Little Yuki : Merci aussi. Et effectivement, sortez les mouchoirs. Lol. Surtout à partir du chapitre suivant, j'ai envie de vous faire pleurer... hohohohohoho (Rire sadique). Lol, non je rigole, je suis pas comme ça.... Bisous

Faby.fan : Youpi un(une ?) nouveau (nouvelle ?) reviewveur (euse ?). Lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes. Ca fait toujours vachement plaisir de s'entendre dire ça. Lol. Je suis émue.... Merci pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que les sentiments, j'avais peur de pas savoir faire passer toute l'intensité de se qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. Mais tu m'as rassuré. Peut-être parce que j'ai vécu une partie tout ça (la souffrance de la séparation) c'est plus facile à faire partager. Kiss

Sugy : Et non, c'est pas encore le dernier chapitre mais ça se rapproche tout doucement... Snifsnif... C'est vrai qu'ils ont à peine eu le temps de se revoir, j'ai été vache avec eux... Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait... Biz

Disclamer: Les personnages (mis à part mon moi virtuel, Elane) ne sont pas de moi.

Chapitre 12 : Séparés  
  
Séparés. Ils étaient à nouveau séparés. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant. Deux ans, deux longues années. Sans elle. Certes il avait réussit à prouver son innocence à quelques personnes mais pas au ministère de la Magie et il ne pouvait pas aller la retrouver. Voldemort était revenu l'an dernier. L'ordre du Phénix s'était à nouveau réuni, basant leur quartier général dans l'ancienne maison des Black, celle dans laquelle Sirius avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. Celle qu'il détestait. Il avait retrouvé Harry son filleul et Remus le dernier de ses amis. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose. Elane. Il réclamait à Dumbledore de lui permettre de vivre avec lui Place Grimault mais Dumbledore lui avait toujours refusé. Il n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi. Elane. Elle envahissait ses rêves et habitait ses pensées, constamment. 

L'année scolaire était bientôt finie, on était en juin. Il allait demander encore à Dumbledore de permettre à Elane de le rejoindre. S'il répondait encore non il quitterait l'Ordre du Phénix. De toute façon il ne servait à rien. Il restait enfermé dans la noble demeure des Black, sans rien pouvoir faire d'utile. Il voulait se battre, c'était son combat. Peter était à lui. C'est lui qui devait le tuer, même si Harry s'y opposait. Il avala d'une traite son verre de whisky. C'était le combientième aujourd'hui ? Impossible à savoir. Il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Soudain le cri de Buck l'hippogriffe parvint à ses oreilles. Il se leva et se précipita à l'étage où il découvrit Buck blessé. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entreprit de le soigner.

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un l'appela en bas. L'ordre se réunissait de toute urgence. Ce n'était pas normal. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il descendit les marches jusqu'à la cuisine en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. Rogue était là... Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin de lui ? C'était le cadet de ses soucis... Il amorça un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce quand il prit la parole :

- Mr Potter s'est cru trop hors d'atteinte pour ne pas m'écouter et ne pas pratiquer l'occlumancie. Si bien que pendant l'examen d'histoire de la magie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à envoi son esprit, lui montrant que tu étais torturé au département des mystère Black... Et comme il est vraiment d'une intelligence égale à celle de son père, il s'est précipité là-bas...

Sirius ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir ni de répondre à cette attaque de Rogue, il n'entendit même pas Tonks le rappeler pour lui dire que Dumbledore s'opposait à sa sortie. Il n'en avait rien à faire de Dumbledore, son filleul était en danger. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. La dernière fois que ce genre de chose lui était arrivé, c'était Elane et il avait perdu son enfant... Il ne laisserait plus les personnes qu'il aime souffrir par sa faute. Jamais. Et puis, ça serait une façon de dire adieu aux membres de l'ordre. Il avait pris sa décision, il rejoindrait Elane juste après, si possible avec Harry.  
  
Ils sortirent du quartier général en quatrième vitesse, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de plan défini. Le but étant de sauver Harry à tout prix, sans lui, le monde des sorciers était perdu. Sirius priait, il priait Dieu qu'Harry puisse se défendre au moins le temps qu'ils arrivent.

Le hall du ministère était désert. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne commence sa longue descente vers le département des mystères. Sirius était pensif. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait trouver là en bas. Tout cela lui rappelait trop le moment où il était parti à la recherche d'Elane, presque vingt ans auparavant. Et si, là encore, il arrivait juste à temps pour assister à la torture de Harry ? Les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui et la voix féminine annonçant l'arrivée au département des mystères le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se reconcentra. Et sortit de la cage d'ascenseur en courant, entraînant les autres derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce principale avec toutes les portes. L'une d'elle était barrée d'une grande croix de feu. Hermione, pensa Sirius, elle aura décidemment toujours l'esprit pratique, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à Elane, son Elane, surtout niveau caractère... Il sourit à cette pensée et se dirigea vers la porte d'où lui parvenaient les cris. Mais Tonks l'arrêta :

- Sirius, attend, il faut que je vous prévienne. Cette salle est couramment appelée la chambre de la mort. Ne vous approchez pas du voile ou vous ne reverrez plus jamais les êtres qui vous sont chers.

Sirius ne l'écouta que d'une oreille et entra avec fracas, comme il savait si bien le faire et se jeta tête baissée dans le combat. Il se retrouva à se battre contre sa cousine. Sa chère cousine. Il la détestait. En fait, il détestait tout ce qui touchait sa famille, de près comme de loin. Seule exception, Tonks, sa cousine, fille de Andromeda, le seul membre de sa famille qu'il aimait.

Il se battait avec toute la hargne qu'il avait accumulée contre ses parents. Il était juste devant l'arcade. Il évita de justesse un trait de lumière rouge. Et se releva en riant, sarcastique :

- Allons tu peux faire mieux que ça...

Mais cette fois, il ne put plus l'éviter et la gerbe d'étincelles rouge le heurta en pleine poitrine. Il se courba sous le choc et commença à tomber en arrière. Il regarda autour de lui : tout le monde le regardait, à part quelques uns qui continuait à se battre. Bellatrix, sa cousine était devant lui et leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Il entendit les derniers mots prononcés par Tonks avant d'entrer dans la salle:

- Vous ne reverrez plus jamais les êtres qui vous sont chers

Harry, il aurait tant voulu vivre encore avec lui et lui apprendre des choses sur les parents qu'il n'avait pas connus. Remus, son ami, son frère. Dumbledore, il venait d'arriver, Sirius avait toujours aimé le vieil homme comme un père, il avait forcé son respect et avait été un des premiers à croire à son innocence. Puis soudain sa vue se brouilla, et elle apparut. Il entendit sa voix.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, Sirius, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

Elle était devant lui, suppliante. Il laissa tomber sa baguette et leva la main, la tendit vers elle.

- Elane

Puis le voile se referma sur lui et il n'entendit plus rien, ne vit plus rien. Dans la salle des planète, juste à côté, l'étoile la plus brillante de la voûte s'éteignit, ironie du sort, pour celui qui portait son nom, Sirius...

* * *

Voilà, pour vous préparer physchologiquement à la suite, juste deux petites citation qui m'ont inspirer cette fic:

"Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie; Il vit pour elle, elle est morte pour lui"

"L'amour n'a pas de limites"


	13. Prise de conscience

Blabla de moi : Voilà le treizième chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres et j'ai du faire plusieurs pause parce que je pleurait tellement que j'avais la vue toute brouillée (et le clavier trempé aussi par la même occasion...). Je trouve ce chapitre assez intense et fort en émotions mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. La fin se rapproche de plus en plus et ça se fait ressentir. Sniff, j'ai pas envie de finir. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Agua : J'adore tes reviews, sérieux. Mais pourquoi t'as deviné. C'est pas drôle... T'as plus de surprise. Snifff.... M'enfin, tu sais pas encore comment je vais le faire arriver. Suspens suspens... hihihihi... Je sais, je suis sadique... Continue à me reviewer stp. Big Bisous

Faby.fan : Merci mademoiselle. Tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Merci vraiment. Continue de m'en envoyer. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu les faire se revoir mais en fait, je savais pas vraiment dans quelle situation, et qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Bref, manque d'inspiration. Je sais, c'est pas une excuse. Mais en fait, ils auraient été séparés tôt ou tard. Je me suis mise dans la peau de Elane (comme je le fais souvent d'ailleurs. Lol) Et je me suis dit qu'elle avait déjà assez souffert et que rien n'est plus dur que de revoir l'homme qu'on aime pour qu'il s'en aille de nouveau après. Je lui ai déjà fais le coup une fois. Lol. J'espère t'avoir fait comprendre mon point de vue. Bonne lecture et envoie moi ton avis. Biz

Lisandra : Une merveille ? Ma fic ? C'est peut-être un mot un peu fort non ??? Mais merci quand même. J'espère que tu continueras à avoir le même avis pour le reste. Kiss

Ana : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleuré le jour de ton anniversaire. Et bon anniversaire d'ailleurs même si il y a un peu de retard. Mais bon Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Quant à la mort de Sirius, pour moi aussi c'est dur de la revivre c'est mon personnage préféré et mon homme idéal. Lol. Mais bon, ça colle bien pour cette histoire et l'ambiance qu'elle dégage. Il va effectivement avoir une fin triste, comme vous l'avez tous devinez je pense. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même. Et puis les fins tristes sont souvent assez fortes en émotions et j'adore ça. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'en fait une. Hope you enjoy. Bisous tout pleins

Ithilwyn : Tu trouves que j'ai peu de reviews ? Mais tu sais, même en avoir un peu, je suis super contente parce que toute me dise que mon travail est apprécié et rien ne me fais plus plaisir. Et puis comme ça, je peux répondre à tous. Lol. Mais bon, la pub n'est quand même pas de refus. Mdr. Big Kiss. Merci pour tes compliments et continue à me reviewer please.

Jess.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
  
Chapitre 13 : Prise de conscience  
  
Le vieil homme était devant la porte de la maison. Il avait commis de graves erreurs, il le savait et en devait maintenant subir les conséquences. Toutes les conséquences. Donc celle qui était désormais imminente. Elane était à l'intérieur de la maison et elle attendait impatiemment le retour de celui qu'elle aimait tant, plus que sa vie même. Comment avait-il pu contribuer à leur séparation. Il croyait son plan parfait. Il voyait maintenant à quel point il se trompait. On ne retient pas Sirius Black, encore moins derrière des murs qu'il déteste et aussi loin de celle pour qui il continuait à vivre. Sirius lui avait demandé tant de fois de la faire venir à Grimault Place et il avait refusé tant de fois. Il voulait les protéger, éviter d'éveiller les soupçons par le départ d'Elane. Quelle raison futile. Il ne l'avait jamais expliqué à Sirius, ni à Elane, ni à personne d'ailleurs.

Tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute. Comment avait-il pu un seul instant croire Sirius coupable ? Lui, le meilleur des aurors ? Lui, à qui Voldemort avait arraché son enfant ? Comment donc avait-il pu croire qu'il trahirait James son meilleur ami, son frère depuis toujours ? Et comment Elane, si pure aurait-elle pu aimer quelqu'un d'aussi noir ? Si seulement il avait réfléchi à tout cela avant ? Il aurait au moins pu lui assurer un procès, et ainsi Sirius aurait pu prouver à tous son innocence. Harry aurait pu vivre chez lui, et ils n'auraient pas tant souffert, lui à Azkaban et elle ici.

Il toqua à la porte. Vicky vint ouvrir et Dumbledore entra. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace d'elle. Ou était-elle ? Il s'agenouilla devant Vicky :

- Vicky, où est Elane ?

Les yeux de l'elfe de maison s'agrandirent, se souvenant de ces mêmes mots prononcés par son maître vingt ans auparavant. Puis elle désigna l'escalier avant de retourner à la cuisine. Le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta les marches, son cœur se serrant à chaque pas. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cela. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça ? Comment ? Elle avait déjà tant souffert. Pourquoi donc le destin avait-il donc choisit de s'acharner sur elle et Sirius ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et son cœur se serra encore plus. Elle était là, recroquevillée sur son lit, le visage enfuit dans ses bras, caché par ses cheveux blonds. Elle était fidèle à elle-même, belle, sans même le vouloir. Il resta là, incapable de faire un mouvement ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ferma les yeux.

- Il est mort n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pardonne moi Elane... Pardonne moi de t'avoir encore séparé de lui, de n'avoir rien fait pour éviter cela.

- Il est venu me dire au revoir la nuit dernière, je l'ai revu une dernière fois en rêve. Il m'a dit Adieu. ... Il m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. De toujours être là, avec moi.

- Il sera toujours avec toi. Tant que tu l'aimeras, tant que tu garderas son souvenir dans ton cœur. Il sera toujours avec toi.

- Il ne me serrera plus jamais dans ses bras, la voix d'Elane se chargeait de larmes. Il ne... me sourira plus jamais... Il ne passera plus jamais... sa main dans mes cheveux. On ne serra plus jamais ensemble... Jamais... Je l'ai perdu... Je l'ai... perdu. Je veux le voir encore, je veux l'embrasser encore, me serrer contre lui encore. Je veux l'aimer encore. J'ai besoin de lui. Il m'est vital. Je ne suis rien sans lui. J'ai besoin de lui, plus que tout autre chose. Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Je ne veux.... Plus... vivre. Je veux juste mourir, mourir pour être avec lui pour l'éternité. C'est tout ce que je veux. Je vous en prie, laissez moi mourir. Ne me torturez plus en me forçant à vivre sans lui.

- Tu dois pourtant vivre pour lui. Tu es plus forte que ça.

- Je suis fatiguée d'être forte.

Le vieil homme su alors qu'il devait la laisser. Et il partit, la laissant seule, puisque aucune présence ne pourrait soulager sa peine. Jamais de sa longue vie, il n'avait autant voulu souffrir à la place d'une autre. Il voulait soulager Elane de toute cette souffrance. Il voulait lui rendre celui qu'elle aimait au point de vouloir mourir. Elle vivrait encore... combien de temps, ça il ne pouvait le savoir.

Elane se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler la douche et y entra toute habillée. Puis s'effondra. Sur son visage on ne distinguait plus les larmes de l'eau déversée par la douche. Elle pleurait, encore, comme souvent depuis vingt ans. Son cœur souffrait, elle avait tellement mal. On lui avait arraché son cœur. Il ne lui restait plus rien de lui. Plus rien. Elle avait perdu sa seule raison de vivre. Elle qui aimait tant la vie avant voulait mourir maintenant. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle et ferma les yeux.

Elle entrait dans la chambre qu'elle occupait clandestinement avec Sirius ici à Poudlard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. La chambre était remplit de roses bleues, sa fleur préférée. Il y en avait plus d'une centaine. Comme était-ce possible ? Elle avança vers le plus gros bouquet déposé sur la table à côté du lit. Elle sentit les fleurs. Elle aimait tant cette odeur. Elle ne l'entendit pas se glisser derrière elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Elle sursauta mais sourit immédiatement. Elle avait reconnu l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se retourna et entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Les roses... Oh Sirius c'est magnifique mais ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

- Peu importe. Ton sourire me récompense largement. Et puis à quoi pourrait donc bien me servir tout l'or de ma famille si ce n'ai pas pour faire plaisir à la fille de mes rêves ?

- Merci... Mais en quel honneur ?

- Me faut-il une raison pour être fou de toi ?

Satisfaite de la réponse, Elane sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau puis se retourna. Mais sur la table il y avait désormais une carte apparue de nulle part. Elle la saisit. Sirius l'avait lâchée. Elle ouvrit la carte et la lut.

« Elane,

Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais osé imaginer être aussi heureux un jour. Tu as fait de moi un homme comblé. Et tout ce bonheur je ne le dois qu'à toi et à toi seule. Depuis maintenant un an tu as illuminé ma vie toute entière par un seul de tes sourires. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre. Je ne demande qu'une chose, me réveiller à tes côtés pour le restant de ma vie. Elane, tu ferais de moi l'homme le plus heureux que cette terre n'est jamais porter si tu consentais seulement à m'épouser. »

Sur ses derniers mots son cœur s'accéléra. Enfin, il la demandait en mariage. Elle en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps. Elle se retourna et découvrit Sirius à genou devant elle, elle posa une main sur sa bouche, et l'autre, tenant toujours la carte sur son cœur. Elle n'en revenait pas :

- Elane, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oui... Oui, mille fois oui.

Et, pour mieux appuyer ses propos, elle lui tomba dans les bras et le reversa sous la fougue de son baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Sirius lui passa une superbe bague en or blanc et en diamant autour du doigt. Elle était simple mais pour Elane c'était la plus belle bague qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ils étaient en septième et dernière année de Poudlard. Sirius avait eu 18 an en janvier, beaucoup de monde seront contre cette union, surtout la famille de Sirius, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Sirius se releva, portant Elane dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il la posa sur le lit, et se coucha à ses côtés.

Elane était recroquevillée dans la douche, couchée sur le côté. Elle s'était un peu calmée mais les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. Elle voulait mourir tout simplement mourir pour le retrouver. Elle voulait juste le retrouver et se serrer contre lui... pour l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà, un peu long, je sais, je suis désolée. Mais il fallait à tout prix que je mette au moins la demande en mariage. Passage obligé. Reviews please.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.

Biz Jess


	14. Pour l'éternité

Blabla de moi : Voilà, le dernier chapitre. Finalement, moi qui pensais le faire autrement, j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment. Et à la relecture, je ne le regrette pas. C'est une très belle fin, selon mon avis. J'ai pleuré tout le long. Quand je l'ai écrit, quand je l'ai relu. J'espère que vous aimerez. Même si c'est la fin. Snif... J'avais pas envie de finir, mais bon, je voyais pas trop comment continuer sans paraître lourd et répétitive... A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.... Bisous. Jess

Lisandra : j'adore le mot merveille et je te remercie grandement de l'associer à ma fic. Le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne te fera pas réviser ton jugement. Je t'embrasse.

Eiream : j'ai été très touchée par ta review. J'espère que le dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et c'est vrai que cet Amour avec un grand A me fait rêver. Je veux vivre la même chose. Snifff... C'est trop demander ??? Lol En tout cas, je suis contente que tu dises que les émotions sont passées. En fait, je voulais faire passer tout ça le plus justement possible. L'amour et l'amitié sont des sentiments merveilleux et si proches. Mais sans eux, la vie ne vaudrait pas le coup d'être vécue... Kiss

Agua : Non, rassure toi, elle ne va pas mourir dans la douche... Mdr... Et il n'y aura pas de sang non plus. C'est une mort très douce. Tu verras. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ton soutien tout au long de cette fic. J'ai été très touchée par tes reviews. Mille fois merci. Big Bisous.

Sarah Lily Potter : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que toi aussi tu aies ressenti cette émotion. C'était mon but principal. J'espère t'avoir converti à la Siriusmania dont je suis l'une des chefs de file... Mdr. Biz

Ana : j'attendais ta review avec impatience pour publier ce dernier chapitre. Toi aussi tu m'as été très fidèle et tu m'as encouragée tout le long de cette « aventure », merci. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre (snif) ne te décevra pas. Et je te rassure, moi aussi j'en veux au monde entier pour la mort de Sirius ! C'est vrai quoi... C'est tellement dur d'ouvrir un paquet fait à la va-vite ??? Bisous tout plein.  
  
Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chapitre 14 : Pour l'éternit

L'église était petite et, malgré cela, elle était loin d'être pleine, juste les amis les plus proches du couple, James, Lily, Remus et Peter, et les professeurs qui avaient pu se libérer pour assister au mariage de leur anciens élèves. Parmi eux on trouvait le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors et le petit professeur Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigles. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Sirius l'avait demandée en mariage. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard. 

Elane était dans l'arrière salle de l'église, pour les derniers préparatifs. Elle portait une robe blanche en soie qui épousait parfaitement ses formes parfaites. La robe était d'une grande simplicité mais n'en restait pas moins belle. La taille était soulignée par une fine ceinture en or blanc et en diamant. Sur son front brillait un diadème de la même composition. Ses yeux étaient simplement soulignés d'un trait de khôl noir, mais cela suffisait amplement pour les mettre magnifiquement en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignons derrière sa nuque et quelques mèches folles s'en dégageaient pour encadrer son visage. Elle était sublime.

Son cœur battait la chamade, dans une heure maintenant elle deviendrait Madame Sirius Black, pour le restant de sa vie. Cette simple pensée illumina son visage d'un sourire. Elle allait devenir sa femme. Elle ne rêvait pas. Lily, sa demoiselle d'honneur était à ses côtés et tentait de menée la conversation, mais la jeune fille était totalement perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle n'entendait pas un mot. Lily, s'en rendit compte et lui administra une petite tape amicale sur son épaule dénudée :

- Tu me dis si je te dérange, je peux te laisser dans ton rêve...

- Hum ????

- T'es complètement ailleurs toi... Et elle rit.

Elane rit à son tour. C'est vrai, elle était ailleurs, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un jeune homme qui attendait devant l'autel de l'église. Sirius, Sirius l'attendait, elle, pour l'épouser. Elle avait envie de crier sa joie, cette joie qui grandissait dans son cœur. Elle avait envie d'exploser.

James, le témoin, vint la chercher pour l'emmener à l'autel, à Sirius. La cérémonie allait commencer. Son cœur s'accéléra encore. Lily la précédait traçant avec sa baguette un chemin de pétale de roses. Elle avançait maintenant dans l'allée principale de l'église. Ses émotions commençaient à amener ses larmes à ses yeux. Elle souriait. Sirius était ébahit devant tant de beauté. Elle avança encore et prit la main que Sirius lui tendait. Puis ils firent face tous les deux, côte à côte, au prêtre-sorcier.

- Cher mages et sorcières, nous sommes réunis ici pour réunir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un ici présent souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou bien se taise à jamais. (Silence dans la salle).

La cérémonie se poursuivit ainsi, Lily pleurait, enserrée par l'émotion, en jetant des regards à James de l'autre côté de l'estrade. Ce serait leur tour dans un peu plus de deux mois. Les deux jeune mariés prononcèrent leur vœux et la cérémonie prit fin par un baiser entre Sirius et Elane, scellant leur union.

Elane se réveilla, elle était dans son lit, le visage marbré de larmes. Remus était là, sur une chaise à ses côtés.

- Elane, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais toi seule peux lui faire entendre raison.

- ...

- Harry... Il se morfond dans sa chambre. Il devient exécrable. Je pense qu'il croit qu'on ne comprend pas sa peine. Essaye de le raisonner, je t'en prie... J'ai déjà tout essayé. ... Je t'en prie...

Elane ne dit toujours rien, cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il avait traversé le voile, deux mois, qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot, deux mois qu'elle n'avait rien avalé... Deux mois, qu'elle dépérissait.

Elle se leva cependant, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le suivait. Remus fut alors frappé par sa maigreur. Elle avait énormément maigri, mais sa beauté restait cependant sans égal. Elle saisit sa cape et s'en couvrit le corps et le visage. Remus lui présenta un bout de papier, elle le lut et une fois fait, elle le fit bruler. Puis murmura :

- 12 Grimault Place ?

Remus se sentit alors encore plus coupable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour penser encore à lui. Quel con ! Elle lui sourit et lui caressa la joue pour l'apaiser. Comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Puis elle descendit les marches, et se rendit au salon, près de la cheminée. Remus passa d'abord puis elle le suivit. Elle réapparut dans le salon de l'ancienne maison de Sirius, son cœur se serra, ses yeux se brouillèrent. Elle sentit que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Elle se retint à Remus. Qui la serra dans ses bras.

- Pardonne moi Elane...

- Son odeur.... Son odeur est partout

- Je sais... Pardonne moi, je n'aurais jamais du te faire venir... Tu souffres déjà assez sans cela.

- Il me manque, il me manque tellement...

Elle balaya la salle du regard. Beaucoup de monde était là, l'ordre du phénix sûrement... Elle reconnu quelque personnes qui appartenait à l'ordre du phénix avant. Maugrey et Shaklebolt entre autre, mais il y avait aussi Tonks, la cousine de Sirius. Et toute une série de personnes aux cheveux roux. La porte s'ouvrit alors, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle à son tour, suivit de Harry. Il était pâle et maigre. Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction d'Elane. Le professeur Dumbledore la regardait avec une lueur triste de compassion dans le regard. Harry prit alors la parole après avoir eu un petit rire méprisant

- Je rêve, vous avez encore trouvé quelqu'un censé me remonter le moral ?? Laissez moi rire. C'est qui cette fois ? Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que ça sert à rien. Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que je ressens. C'est clair ?

- Harry... Calme toi, demanda Remus.

Elane se sépara alors de lui, la capuche de sa cape recouvrant encore son visage. Elle s'approcha de Harry, et, contre toute attente, le gifla, avant de dire avec hargne :

- Ne commet pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul à souffrir de la mort de Sirius, ne commet pas l'erreur de croire que tu es celui qui souffre le plus.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elane enleva sa cape, découvrant son beau visage, et tous purent voir la beauté de la jeune femme, mais aussi sa tristesse, qui paraissait incommensurable. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers elle :

- Elane, pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait venir ici...

- ...

- Harry, je te présente Elane Black, la femme de Sirius.

Harry resta sans voix. Elane le regardait, et la tristesse de l'adolescent parut comme infime à côté de cette femme. Il s'avança vers la table et commença à manger, chose qu'il refusait jusqu'alors.

Elane sourit tristement et se dirigea vers le couloir, personne ne fit rien pour la retenir. Elle monta vers la chambre de Sirius et s'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'enveloppa de ses couvertures encore empreintes de l'odeur de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et pleura, une dernière fois. Elle ferma les yeux.

Poudlard. Elle était au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle. Elle était seule totalement seule. Le vent soufflait, faisant danser ses doux cheveux d'or. Les larmes perlaient encore sur ses joues. Elle avait tout perdu. Sirius était sa seule raison de vivre. Le vent soufflait fort, dans son dos, la poussant vers le vide. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Et il lui apparut, lui souriait en lui tendant la main. Il l'appelait. Il l'appelait à lui. Elle voulait le rejoindre.

Elle monta sur la corniche. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Sirius l'appelait, il l'attendait. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle tombait, elle tombait sans fin. Il était là, il lui tendait les bras. Encore quelques mètres, et elle serait à nouveau dans ses bras. Quelques mètres encore. Quand elle arriva près de lui, il la souleva dans les airs et la fit tournoyer. Ils riaient. Ils allaient enfin vivre ensemble, heureux ensemble, comme ils l'avaient toujours souhaité. Ensemble, pour toujours...

Remus entra dans la chambre avec le professeur Dumbledore et Harry. Ils la virent, encore enveloppée dans les draps de Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres. Pâle, très pâle. Remus s'approcha d'elle et prit son poignet dans ses doigts pour lui prendre le pouls. Il essaya encore. Puis reposa le bras sur la poitrine d'Elane, en pleurant. La jeune femme était morte, elle ne respirait plus. Elle l'avait enfin rejoint, ils étaient enfin ensemble.

- Soyez heureux mes amis. Soyez heureux comme vous le méritez.

Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie. Il vit pour elle, elle est morte pour lui. Sirius Black – Elane Stone, séparés dans la vie, unis dans la mort. Ils s'étaient jurés de s'aimer pour l'éternité... 


	15. blabla de moi

Blabla de moi :  
  
Et non, ce n'ai pas une suite. Juste les réponses des dernières reviews. Déjà à tous, même si je pense que je le redirais à chacune après merci mille fois de fois reviews. C'est pour ce chapitre, le dernier que j'en ai eu le plus. Je suis touchée. Petite précision quant au titre. J'avais longtemps hésité entre Souffrance ou Illusions. Finalement, c'est souffrance qui l'a emporté parce que je trouve que c'est le mot que rend compte le plus fidèlement de l'histoire. Et puis, je le trouvais plus accrocheur.  
  
Agua, dernière réponse pour la dernière reviews... Pour cette fic... Lol. Comme tu dis, j'ai évité le bain de sang, parce que je trouvais cette solution beaucoup plus romantique. La mort dans le sommeil, la plus belle qu'il soit, elle n'a pas souffert... Enfin, façon de parler... Et puis, du sang là- dedans, ça aurait fait tache.... Donc, encore merci de m'avoir suivie tout le long de cette « aventure » et j'espère que tu liras mes autres fics... J'en ai pour l'instant une de commencer. Ce sera une romance, toujours avec Sirius (mon homme, lol) comme personnage principal. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je vais faire un autre genre que la romance... Mais ce sera sans doute moins triste que celle-là. Remarque, ce sera pas dure. Bisous  
  
Ana : Merci de m'avoir suivi tout le long et de m'avoir reviewer tout le long aussi. Lol. Et oui, c'est la fin, je suis déçue aussi, je l'aime bien moi cette fic... Mdr... Oui, une autre fic fais partie de mes projet, j'ai déjà commencé d'ailleurs et je pense la mettre en ligne très bientôt. J'espère que tu la liras. Mais j'ai un peu peur, parce que, pour qu'elle vous plaise autant que celle là, y aura du travail. Pour qu'elle me plaise aussi y aura du travail. Mais j'espère que tu la liras aussi. Bisous  
  
Sugy : Merci pour toutes tes reviews tout au long de l'histoire. Pour répondre à ta question, en fait, oui, j'écoute de la musique quand j'écrit mes fics. Et en général, le genre de musique que j'écoute se ressent quand on lit... Lol. Mais bon, j'en écoute pas tout le temps, ça dépend du lieu où je me trouve. Dans ma chambre, musique oui, dans le ureau, pas musique, dans mon lit, ça dépend de l'heure. Mdr. Bisous.  
  
Lisandra : une merveille, j'ai été toute émue quand j'ai lu ton message. Oui, je sais, je suis souvent émue. Mdr... C'est tout moi ça. Mais comme tout le monde, j'aime beaucoup quand mon travail est apprécié. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te dire. Merci ! Kiss  
  
faby.fan : C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir lu ma fic, de l'avoir aimé et de m'avoir reviewer. Je suis très heureuse que tu aies ressenti toutes les émotions que j'ai essayé de vous transmettre. En écrivant cette fic, j'ai été souvent émue jusqu'aux larmes, je l'avoue. Et ça me touche que ça a été ressenti. A toi aussi Merci ! Biz  
  
Roxanne : Ouio ma fic est triste et désolée de vous avoir fais pleurer. Mais c'était mon but. MDR... Je suis méchante, je sais. Kiss  
  
Ithilwyn : Merci merci merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie d'avoir été la première à t'avoir fait pleurer. Et bravo aussi à toi pour ta fic sur Sirius et Hermione que je vous conseille à tous ! (Même si maintenant, j'aime plus Hermione) Mais quand est-ce que tu mettras la suite ???? Kiss  
  
Cocotte : Oui j'ai adoré ta fic, et j'attend impatiemment la suite... Merci pour tes compliments. (Au fait, j'adore les pêches).  
  
Donc, voilà, c'était ma dernière mise à jour pour cette fic-là. En espérant vous revoir sur l'autre fic que je vais mettre. Biz à tous. Jess 


End file.
